


A Summer to Remember

by aos_skimmons



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer beach house AU.</p><p>Clarke and her friends go to Florida for their summer vacation.  </p><p>They're only there for three weeks, but it's summer and anything can happen. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first clexa fic, please be gentle and I hope you like it.

* * *

Clarke drummed her fingers against her knees as Bellamy drove into the driveway of her grandparent’s beach house. When she had mentioned in passing that she and her friends wanted to go on a holiday that summer they had been quick to offer their house up and Clarke had been just as quick to agree.

Polis Beach was remote; there was a line of ten or so houses and a several more a ten-minute drive away in both directions. Her grandparent’s house wasn’t big, but there was just enough room for all of them. The wooden building was painted white with dark grey slate roof tiles. Green grass grew around a stone path and palm trees framed the front door. And to a group of college kids, who had just finished their first year, it looked a little bit like heaven.

The flight from Washington DC to Florida had gone well but the drive had taken two hours, and with a busted air conditioning system, it had seemed more like four. Even with all the windows down they still managed to boil, with everyone crammed in the slightly too small car. But finally they were there and even though sweat coated their skin, there were huge smiles practically cemented on their lips.

Everyone piled out of the car; they grabbed their bags from the trunk. Clarke fished through her pockets as she walked towards the front door; in search of the key that had been mailed to her.

A hand slapped down on Clarke’s shoulder, “Dude, I love your grandparents,” Jasper said in awe.

“This is gonna be the best summer.” Monty added.

“Yeah your grandparents rock,” Octavia agreed. “I can’t believe they’re letting us stay here for free.”

“Well they’re on holiday too, so it’s not like we kicked them out or anything.” Clark said as she jammed the key into the lock, it turned easily and soon the door was swinging open.

Everything was pristinely cleaned but it had a homey feel that Clarke had forgotten about, she hadn’t visited the house in years.

“I call the best room!” Raven called suddenly, she dashed up the stairs, which were right next to the front door on the left.

Immediately there was an outburst of remarks all claiming that they deserved the best room, the rest of her friends scrambled up the stairs in pursuit of Raven, who was already at the top. Clarke just laughed loudly and rolled her eyes. She dropped the keys on the table by the front door, then wandered through the open planned house. She walked through the living room and through a small door.

As she stepped into her bedroom, or what she had always used as her room when she visited when she was younger, she was surprised to see all her old drawings still stuck on the walls. The room was small, very small, with only enough space for a bed, a small desk and a chest of drawers. She ran her fingers over one of her drawings, it was of the sea, the lines were slightly shaky and her colouring was atrocious but it made her smile nonetheless.

Clarke tossed her bag onto the bed then shrugged off her light jacket. She remembered her mother always never understanding why she loved this room so much as a kid, especially when there were bigger ones upstairs. But it was because all Clarke had to do was open the window and she could climb out of it to be outside. The desk was placed under the window, and she remembered sitting there and drawing the lake in front of her over and over again.

“Hey Clarke! Where are you?” Bellamy shouted, his voice muffled by the closed door.

“In here Bell!” Clarke called back.

Moments later her door opened, “Woah it’s small in here.”

“Hey don’t judge,” Clarke replied. “How’s the room allocation going?”

“Alright I think, no one’s in your grandparents room for obvious reasons even though it is the best one,” he added, “Monty and Jasper have been shoved into the twin room, which I don’t think they’re too happy about. Raven and O are in the one next to the bathroom. I’m at the end of the hall.”

“I’m surprised you all managed to decide so quickly. How’d you grab the single?”

“Raven almost got it but Octavia refuses to share with me, I snore remember?”

“Ah yes, the snoring,” Clarke nodded in understanding.

Octavia appeared over Bellamy’s shoulder, “Hey guys- wow it’s small in here.”

“Yes, yes my room is small,” Clarke said, “We should probably finish getting the stuff from the car and then we need to go food shopping.”

“Ok sounds like a plan.” Bellamy nodded.

“I’m gonna go out on the patio see what’s going on there, see if my grandparents have invested in a new barbeque, I was always afraid of their old one. I thought it was going to burst into flames,” Clarke told them, “Drag Monty and Jasper to get the rest of the stuff with you.”

Octavia mock saluted, “Aye, aye princess,” she teased.

“Someone has to be responsible,” Clarke reminded them.

“Yeah yeah we know.”

The two siblings disappeared towards the front of the house, shouting upstairs for the others to come help. The sound of thudding footsteps followed a second later. Clarke turned right and headed to the glass sliding doors that led to the patio.

In actual fact her grandparents had already told her that they had bought a new barbeque last year, what she really wanted to do was just appreciate the ocean for a second without her friends. The place reminded her of when she was younger and although she was extremely excited to be here with her friends, she wanted to reminisce for just a second.

Clarke twisted the lock on the door, she slid it open then stepped outside. The sun hit her face, warming her almost immediately. She walked towards the end of the patio and leaned on the rail that surrounded it. The ocean looked the same as ever, a fact that was oddly calming to the blonde.

Out of the corner of her eye Clarke spotted movement. A girl. She was walking down the beach, from the house next door. It took her a moment to realise what was happening. But then the girl grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head. Clarke’s jaw immediately dropped at the sight of rippling muscle, the girl’s light blue bikini complementing her tanned skin perfectly. Shorts were tugged down wonderfully toned legs and then the girl ran into the water, diving when she got deep enough.

The sound of the splash brought Clarke back and she suddenly realised she had been blatantly staring at the beautiful girl. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she checked around her quickly but thankfully none of her friends had come out. Before the girl noticed her, Clarke quickly disappeared back inside the house. She locked the door behind her.

Just then Raven jogged back in, “Hey, everyone’s all ready to go grocery shopping, they’re in the car.”

“Ok, I’m just coming.” Clarke ducked into her room to grab her purse; she joined Raven a second later and they headed outside to where everyone was waiting.

“Are you ok? You’re looking a little flushed.”

Clark self-consciously touched her face, “What? No- uh it’s just hot here.” Clarke excused.

“Mmm,” Raven hummed in agreement, she titled her head up towards to blue sky and closed her eyes happily, “I know, isn’t it amazing?”

Clarke’s mind drifted back to the girl in the light blue bikini, “Yeah, it’s pretty great.”

* * *

The shopping trip was quick, the local shop was small but it had all the essentials and that was enough for the group of university students. Soon, they back at the house, all packed into the kitchen putting away their newly purchased goods.

“Clarke catch,” Jasper called from across the kitchen.

He tossed her a loaf of sliced bread, and she tucked it into its place in the bread tin. Various other foods were thrown around the room, and in no time everything was put away. Clarke grabbed up all the plastic bags and shoved them in a drawer.

“So now all the responsible stuff is over, lets go swimming!” Octavia exclaimed, eliciting cheers from the others.

“Wait there’s still one bag left in the car,” Clarke reminded.

“Not!” Bellamy shouted.

“Not!” Raven echoed.

Monty, Jasper and Octavia were quick to copy, all shouting not at the same time.

“Damn it.” Clarke swore.

“You snooze you lose princess,” Bellamy said as he started into the living room. “We’ll see you out there.”

“I hate all of you,” Clarke shouted as her friends filed out the kitchen.

Instead of going out to the car straight away, Clarke walked through the living room and into her bedroom. She dug around in her bag before changing into her black bikini. Then she tugged on a loose shirt and some shorts. As she walked out of her room, she tugged her hair up into a messy ponytail.

“You guys owe me!” Clarke called up the stairs as she passed.

She jogged out to the car and snatched the last bag out of the back; she lifted it out with both hands. There was two stacks of twelve beers inside which was why no one else wanted to carry it earlier and she grunted under the weight.

Clarke shut the trunk of the car, with a slam and waddled back towards the house. She was half way up the pathway when the front door of the house next door swung open. Clarke glanced towards the sound and was momentarily stunned at the sight of the brunette from earlier. She tossed a black trash bag in a bin next to her house. Clarke didn’t realise the bag was breaking until it was too late.

“Shit!” she exclaimed, catching the eye of the brunette, “Fuck.” Clarke swore again, this time out of embarrassment. She cringed as a few burst open, fizzing all over her legs and feet.

Suddenly Clarke was very aware that the girl was walking towards her, she quickly tried to pick up the beers, which really wasn’t the best decision because then the golden liquid began to seep into her clothes.

“Just great,” Clarke mumbled to herself.

The girl stopped a couple feet away from her, a worried smile on her lips. Clarke hadn’t gotten a very good look at her face earlier, but now that she had it only confirmed her beauty. She had perfect full lips and soft eyes, which were currently staring at her with concern.

“Are you ok?” she asked.

“Me?” Clarke said stupidly, “Oh yeah, I’m fine. Uh, I just dropped these.”

The girl laughed and Clarke immediately knew she wanted to hear that sound again and again. “Do you need some help or something?”

“No I’m fine- I’m good.” The girl ignored her; instead she stepped forwards and lifted the beers out of her hands.

Clarke was impressed at how easily she lifted them. She spotted an intricate tattoo covering most of her upper right arm that she hadn’t noticed before. But then again last time Clarke had seen the girl she had been stripping out of her clothes and she hadn’t necessarily been focusing on her arms.

“It’s getting all over you.” Clarke said.

She shrugged, “It’s alright, you looked like you could use some help.”

Clarke smiled bashfully, “Just a little. I’m Clarke by the way.”

“Lexa Woods. I’d shake your hand but…” she hefted the cans up slightly in gesture. “I haven’t seen you around before, did you just arrive?”

“Yeah, only an hour ago really. I’m here for our summer vacation with a few of my friends. My grandparents lent us their house. Are you on vacation too?”

Lexa shook her head; a strand of hair fell out of the plait she had it in and it came across her face, which she brushed behind her ear. Clarke followed the motion with her eyes. “No, I’ve lived here my whole life.”

“Not a bad place to live.”

Lexa chucked, “Not at all. Oh I remember you now,” she said, “You used to come here when you were younger.”

“Yeah I did,” Clarke nodded, “I’m sorry, but I really don’t remember you at all,” she admitted.

Lexa shrugged good naturedly, “That’s cool, I didn’t recognise you at first either. My mom did however mentioned something about some, and I quote ‘rotten kids coming to stay for god knows how long’.”

Clarke laughed, “I promise we’re not that rotten.”

“I’ll let her know.” Lexa bit her lip. “How long are you here for?”

“Three weeks.”

“Well, welcome to the neighbourhood Clarke.” Lexa said with a soft smile.  

It was strange; Clarke had never been so enthralled by someone so quickly before, but now she was finding herself doing just that. Suddenly realised that Lexa was still holding her beers, which were soaking into her loose v-neck top, “Oh god, the beer is getting all over you, here, let me take it.”

Clarke moved towards her but Lexa shook her head, “I don’t mind carrying them in for you,” she suggested.

“Are you sure?”

“Not at all. Lead the way.”

Clarke and Lexa headed inside, and for just meeting the girl, Clarke felt oddly comfortable in her presence. Luckily, all the spilt beer had either been absorbed into either of the girl’s shirts or dripped onto the ground outside, so none spilt on the floor inside. Clarke showed Lexa the kitchen, where she dumped the beers into the sink.

Lexa peeked into the bag, “By the looks of it, I think most of them are still salvageable, a little sandy but still drinkable.”

“Thank god,” Clarke said jokingly. “Your shirt is ruined.” She noted.

Lexa glanced down, “It’s fine, let me just wash it and it’ll all be good.”

Then before Clarke had time to prepare, Lexa was lifting her shirt over her head, revealing the same bikini Clarke had seen earlier, her muscles flexed with the motion. She turned on the tap and rinsed her shirt underneath the stream of water.

“I totally just realised how weird this is, me basically stripping in a strangers house,” Lexa laughed, embarrassedly. “Oh god, I swear I’m not normally this weird.”

Clarke shook her head, “No, no it’s fine.” Lexa arched an eyebrow and she realised she had been staring, she dragged her eyes back to Lexa’s quickly, “Oh! No, I mean because I dropped those,” she gestured to the sink, “When we first met so you’re doing better than I am.”

“Uh huh.” Lexa smirked, Clarke started to babble but Lexa cut her off with a loud laugh, “I’m sorry Clarke, I was just teasing you.”

She blushed, “Right. I knew that.”

Lexa tugged on her now damp shirt and Clarke couldn’t decide which was worse, Lexa without a shirt or Lexa with a wet one. Both were pretty bad for her imagination that was for sure.

“I should be heading back, my parents are probably wondering where I am, I was only supposed to be taking out the trash, ” Lexa explained.

“My friends are probably wondering about me too,” Clarke agreed, “They thought I was just bringing in the last bag.”

“If you don’t mind, I think I might hop over the fence rather than walking back out front.”

Clarke laughed and nodded her head, “Yeah that’s fine.”

She opened the sliding door for the brunette and slid it shut behind her. They wandered towards the edge of the patio, the sound of splashing and laughter could be heard from the water.

“Tonight, we were planning on drinking what’s left of the beers and roasting marshmallows,” Clarke told her new friend, “If you want you could drop by? Jasper made us buy enough marshmallows to feed a small army, there’s no way we could eat them all. Another person would most definitely be helpful.”

“Hey Clarke! Who’s the girl?” Jasper shouted.

Clarke slapped a hand over her face, “I’m sorry about him.”

Lexa just laughed, “It’s fine, but that sounds like my queue to leave. Bye Clarke. I’ll see you tonight.” She pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, it was a surprise but it definitely wasn’t unwanted, “And welcome to Polis,” then she stepped off the patio and agilely hopped over the low wooden fence. The blonde touched her cheek, a small smile on her lips.

She saw Raven get out of the water and jog up to her; she wiped the hair out of her face, brushing it back over her head.

“What was that?!” she asked, almost incredulously.

“That was Lexa, she’s our neighbour for the next three weeks.” Clarke told her.

Octavia appeared next to Raven, “Only you princess could go out to get a grocery bag and come back with a hot girl instead.”

“Guys she was just helping me, that’s all.” Clarke insisted.

Octavia smirked, “Helping you, was she?”

“I hate both of you.”

Raven and Octavia burst out laughing, just as the guys wandered up to them, all with towels around their necks.

“What’s so funny?” Bellamy asked as she used his towel to dry his hair.

“Clarke has a new girlfriend,” Octavia told him.

She glared at her, did seriously not like her friends in that moment. “I do not.”

“Fine if you don’t want her,” Raven said, “I definitely do, she was hot as hell.” Clarke didn’t like the sound of that either but she wasn’t going to admit it, especially not to her friends.

“I think I might just stroll on over and meet this mystery girl,” Jasper said.

“I wouldn’t bother,” she told him, “She’s coming over tonight.”

“Clarke’s in looove,” Raven sang, and when Clarke tried to swat her arm, she dodged out the way and ran back towards the water, “You’ll have to try better than that princess!”

* * *

The sun was already beginning to set. Bellamy and Raven had set up the fire pit and Monty and Jasper were on barbeque duty. Lexa had arrived an hour ago and now they were all crowded around the fire pit, sipping beers. Lexa had at first seemed closed off but she quickly found her place in the group of friends and so far everything was going great. Except for the fact that her friends had for some reason decided to tell Lexa every embarrassing story of her they could think of.

“We were out at a club and Clarke here decides that it’s a good idea to drink as many shots as she can-” Octavia began.

“Oh my god we are not telling this story,” Clarke said as she realised what was about to be said.

“Oh come on Clarke, we’re just having a little fun.” Bellamy said nudging her knee.

“Besides,” Jasper added, “Lexa want’s to know, right?” he said looking at her eagerly.

“You don’t have to give into the peer pressure Lexa, I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Lexa laughed, a bashful yet teasing look on her face, “Well actually I did want to hear the story,” she admitted.

“Yes!” Jasper exclaimed, “Ok O, continue please.” Clarke groaned and buried her hands in her face.

“Ok, so after drinking all these shots, she completely lost it. She dragged me and Raven out of the club, it was a girls night,” Octavia added, “She ran around a corner so we had to chase her and somehow she got hold of a bicycle. To this day we still don’t know where she found it.”

Lexa was already laughing and as much as Clarke loved the sound she definitely did not want this story to be the source of it, it was not her best night.

“I think that’s enough Octavia.”

Bellamy patted her back with one hand, the other stroking the side of her head purposefully being awkward, “Shush now, calm.”

“Get off Bell.” Clarke laughed shoving him away.

“Guys shut up so I can finish.” Octavia hushed them, “So, we start freaking out because Clarke has a fucking bike and she’s so drunk at this point. She starts riding around but then someone,” Octavia looking at Raven, “Tried to get her off the bike.”

“Hey, you say that like it’s an irresponsible thing to do, when it was completely sensible.” Raven said in defence.

Octavia shrugged, “Maybe. But it ended up making Clarke ride away from us to get away from Raven.”

“Where did you go?” Lexa asked Clarke.

Clarke just shook her head so Raven answered for her, “We found her half an hour later in lying in a bush and the bike was wrecked.

As everyone began to laugh Clarke pouted, “It’s not funny! There were thorns in there. I had cuts all over my arms and back for the next week!”

Her words only made her friends laugh more but then Lexa smiled at her through her giggles and Clarke felt a little better. She stood up then.

“Since apparently tonight is embarrass Clarke night, I’m going to go grab another beer from inside.”

“Oh no! Lexa I hope you don’t have any bikes around here.” Monty joked.

Clarke shoved his head gently as she walked past him into the house. She wandered into the kitchen and grabbed three beers out of the sink, which they had filled with ice and water to keep the drinks cool.

“Are those all for you?”

Clarke almost dropped the cans at the sound of Lexa’s voice behind her; she hadn’t heard the other girl follow her in. She spun around to face the brunette, her cheeks slightly pink from both embarrassment and the few beers she’d already consumed.

“Unfortunately not,” she said lightly, “I figured someone else might want one too.”

“I wouldn’t mind one.”

Clarke held out one of the drinks to her, Lexa took it, her thank you in her eyes. With long fingers she cracked open the drink, and with her hands now slightly more free than before, Clarke followed suit.

“While we’re in here we could grab the marshmallows,” Clarke said as she moved over to a cabinet.

“Let me help.” Lexa offered.

Clarke handed her two bags of marshmallows while she grabbed the Graham crackers and chocolate. They headed back outside.

“I have an extra beer,” Clarke announced as they neared her friends. Raven held her hands up and Clarke tossed the beer into them.

“Thanks.”

“We also have marshmallow stuff,” Clarke added, which was unnecessary because as soon as they had gotten close enough Monty practically snatched the bag from Lexa’s hands ripping it open.

Clarke sat down on a free blanket, pleasantly surprised when Lexa came to sit next to her, their shoulders brushed. Bellamy handed out sticks they had found earlier and the group of teenagers all held marshmallows over the flames. As everyone turned off into their own separate conversations Lexa turned to Clarke.

“I have to admit,” Lexa said, “I haven’t done this since I was a kid.”

“Technically, I think you’re still a kid."

Lexa rolled her eyes good-heartedly, “You know what I mean.”

Clarke nodded, “If I lived here I’d do this every week.”

“I’m definitely considering doing this more often.” Lexa laughed, “Woah, woah, yours is on fire.” Lexa told her. Clarke lifted her marshmallow out of the fire and blew on it, extinguishing the small flame, “That looks…delicious,” she said sceptically as Clarke placed the now burnt marshmallow between two crackers.

The blonde shrugged, “I get impatient.”

A few moments later Lexa revealed her perfectly golden marshmallow, “That’s how you do it.”

“Ok that’s just sorcery, no one makes a perfect marshmallow.”

“That’s because you’ve never met me Clarke.”

“I guess so,” she grinned at Lexa and for a second she swore she saw Lexa’s eyes glance at her lips but then Lexa was looking away and she couldn’t decide if she had imagined the whole thing. “I thought you said you haven’t done this since you were little,” Clarke said with an arched eyebrow.  

“I haven’t,” Lexa told her, “Once you’ve got it, you’ve got it.”

“Then teach me wise marshmallow master,” Clarke said dramatically. She placed another marshmallow on her stick.

Lexa shuffled slightly closer, which Clarke hadn’t thought possible, she reached out and placed her hand on top of Clarkes, guiding the marshmallow until it was in a gap surrounded by embers.

“The trick is to just heat it with the embers, not the flame.” Lexa told her, repeating the words her dad had said to her when she was younger.

After a minute, Clarke revealed a marshmallow almost as good as Lexa’s, “Ta da!”

“You’re a natural.”

Lexa stayed for another hour before announcing she had to get back home. Clarke was slightly disappointed, not that she said that to the brunette. Before Lexa left, she turned to Clarke.

“Thanks for inviting me.”

“Thank you for coming,” Clarke replied.

“A few of my friends and I are going surfing in two days time,” Lexa told her, “Do you think you and your friends would like to join us?”

“That sounds great,” Clarke said, “I’ll warn you though I’m almost certain that most of us don’t know how to surf, me included,” she added.

Lexa simply smiled and shook her head, “That doesn’t matter, we can teach you.”

“Ok, that sounds perfect then.”

“Great, meet out front at 6? We have to drive to the place we surf at.”

“So early?”

“That’s when the best waves are at this time of the year.”

“Ok, 6 it is,” Clarke agreed easily.

And just like the last time Lexa left, she pressed a quick kiss to Clarke’s cheek, “See you then, Clarke. ”

Lexa was already over the fence by the time Clarke remembered to reply. “Bye Lexa.”

When Clarke told her friends about Lexa’s invitation, they weren’t so happy about the time they had to wake up but they all agreed eventually. Clarke endured another half an hour of Lexa teasing from her friends, which she just laughed off easily. And after they tossed some water on the fire and headed inside, Clarke fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

A loud blaring alarm right next to Clarke’s head woke her from her sleep. She groaned as the noise went right through her head and for a second she couldn’t remember why on earth she was getting up so early. But then she remembered Lexa and that thought alone woke her up a bit more. She threw on a bikini, shorts and a shirt then grabbed a towel and a hoodie before heading out of her room and towards the kitchen to get some breakfast.

All yesterday some part of Clarke’s mind was always thinking of Lexa, she hadn’t meant too but something about her fascinated Clarke.

She was almost finished with her bowl of cereal when Raven, Octavia and Bellamy stumbled through the door.

“Are Monty and Jasper up?” Clarke asked.

Raven shook her head, “No, those lazy idiots aren’t coming, they didn’t want to get up.”

“Their loss I guess,” Clarke shrugged.

They all wandered out of the house at exactly 6 o’clock. Lexa was already out there, standing on one of the tires as she strapped two surfboards to the top of her car. She was dressed similarly to Clarke, her hair tied back in its usual plait.

“Morning,” Octavia called out as they walked towards their neighbour.

“Hey guys,” Lexa replied, she smiled quickly at Clarke who grinned back, both girls completely missed the looks Clarke’s friends gave each other at their exchange.

“Where are your friends?” Clarke asked.

“They’re meeting us there,” Lexa told them.

“Sounds good,” Raven nodded, “Just so you know Monty and Jasper bailed, it’s too early for them apparently.”

Lexa laughed, “Alright then, there weren’t enough surf boards anyway, now we won’t have to share.” She jumped down from the car, “Since Jasper and Monty aren’t coming, I think I have enough space in my car. Climb in guys.”

The drive to the surfing spot only took fifteen minutes, a few times during the drive Clarke found herself staring at Lexa’s profile as she drove but mostly she was just in awe of the sky, which was a mixture of oranges and pinks and she took a mental note to wake up early one day and draw it.

As the car pulled to a stop Lexa announced, “And we’re here.”

Next to them was another car but the people who arrived in it were already down by the water, Lexa waved to them as she hopped out the car. The waves, from what Clarke could tell, looked really good for surfing and Lexa didn’t seem disappointed so she figured she was right.

“Where’s everyone else?” Clarke asked, she figured the beach would be packed with surfers.

“Not many people know about this place,” Lexa told them. “We tend to like to avoid the crowded tourist spots.”

Bellamy helped Lexa with the surfboards and soon they were all walking down the beach, towards Lexa’s friends.

“Guys! Hey,” Lexa called as they neared the group of friends. ”This is Bellamy, Raven, Octavia and Clarke. Guys, this is Anya, Echo and Lincoln.”

“Echo,” Bellamy said, “That’s an incredible name.”

Echo gave him a tight-lipped smile, “Thanks,” she says shortly; Bellamy’s eyebrows creasec together in confusion as he wondered what he did to upset the girl. However, he didn’t say anything.

Lexa cleared her throat, “Ok, Lincoln I thought you could teach Octavia,” they smiled at each other, “Raven with Anya, Bellamy with Echo and I’ll teach you Clarke,” Lexa said staring at her, as if checking that she was ok with that. Clarke nodded.

“I can actually already surf.” Bellamy said.

“Of course you can,” Echo murmured. Bellamy glared at her, but again he stayed quiet.

“Ok that’s good,” Lexa said, “You can use the surfboard Lincoln brought, it should be the right size.”

He nodded and Lincoln gestured for him and Octavia to follow to where they had laid out all the boards. The others quickly followed, leaving Clarke and Lexa standing side by side.

“Are you ready for this?” Lexa asked.

“As I’ll ever be.”

They stripped out of their clothes and even though Clarke had already seen Lexa in her bikini, she still struggled not to stare. Unknown to her, Lexa was having the same problem about Clarke. Lexa arranged the surfboards on the sand so they were parallel to each other.

“Ok, first were going to practice on the ground.” Lexa told her.

Clarke looked at her friends who were already in the water. “They haven’t done that,” she said gesturing to them.

“My friends are great surfers, not great teachers. I used to teach lessons last summer.” Lexa told her, “Trust me Clarke.”

She nodded solemnly, “Ok.”

“Good,” Lexa smiled softly, “Ok, first we lie on our stomachs, like this.” Lexa demonstrated then Clarke copied, lying down on the surfboard, “If you’re too far forwards the front of the board will dive under the water and you’ll fall forwards, if you’re too far back you’ll slip of the back,” Lexa informed.

“Ok,” Clarke nodded, “Like this?”

“Perfect.” She then pushed her body up with her arms as she gripped the sides of the board, “To stand up, you do this. The first few times it can be difficult if you do it wrong, and you’ll fall off but after a few tries I’m sure you’ll pick it up.”

“So how do I stand up?”

“That’s the tricky part.” Lexa told her, “You have to jump up, like this,” she did the motion, “And make sure your feet are like this, in a strong stance.” Clarke tried to copy Lexa, when she was standing up, Lexa ran her eyes down Clarke’s body and for a second she wondered if Lexa was checking out her stance or her. “Almost.”

Lexa tapped Clarke’s knee with her hand, moving her leg slightly, “There. Perfect.”

Lexa had Clarke do the motion a few more times, of pretending to paddle, then quickly stand up. When she was satisfied with it, they attached the Velcro around their ankles and picked up their boards before heading to the water. The ocean was mild and Clarke walked easily into it. Lexa immediately ducked under the water. She let her board go, but it didn’t float very far because of the strap around her ankle.

“Climb on, it’s harder to get on the board in deeper water,” Lexa explained.

Clarke did as she was told and Lexa pushed her out further into the water. Clarke ducked her head as a wave hit into them; she wiped the water out of her eyes. When they were far enough Lexa stopped and climbed onto her own board.

“You have to paddle with the wave,” Lexa told her, “Try and pick up speed, and there is a moment when you no longer have to paddle and you’re being pushed by the wave, that’s when you stand up.”

Clarke looked behind her and saw a wave approaching, “Uh, ok.”

“You’ll be fine Clarke, I’ll watch your first one.” Clarke wasn’t sure if that was comforting or more stressful but she nodded nonetheless, “There is a wave coming,” Lexa told her.

Clarke waited and when the wave reached her she began to paddle, she followed all Lexa’s instructions, she managed to stay on her feet for half a second before she lost her balance and slipped off the board.

When she surfaced, Lexa was paddling over to her, smiling. “That was amazing!”

“Really?” Clarke said unsurely.

“You stood up I was almost positive you’d nose dive first.”

“I’m glad you had confidence in me,” she said sarcastically.

Lexa laughed, “Well that’s what most people do.”

Clarke felt her chest swell with happiness at the look Lexa was giving her. They surfed for two hours, but it seemed like much less, they were all having too much fun to notice the time slipping by.

When Clarke had managed to stay standing for the first time, Lexa had squeezed her arm and smiled at her widely. When she turned for the first time, although it was barely a turn and she fell off straight after, Lexa had hugged her tightly. Clarke’s heart had beaten wildly in her chest from Lexa’s smile and her proximity.

Clarke hadn’t missed the way Octavia and Lincoln had interacted during her lesson and she reminded herself to tease her friend about it later in retaliation. Raven had picked up surfing even faster than Clarke had but she was always good at picking things up quickly, so that didn’t surprise Clarke at all. And Bellamy, while he had been a good surfer, still couldn’t figure out what he did to upset Echo, eventually he stopped trying to figure it out, leaving it for another day.

As they loaded the surfboards back into the cars, Clarke felt exhausted but happy. She leaned against Lexa’s car as she watched her friends said goodbye.

“You did well today Clarke,” Lexa said as she came over to her.

“Thanks. I had a good teacher.”

Lexa grinned at that, she leaned her back against the car, a moment later she spoke again, “So, it seems Lincoln is infatuated by your friend Octavia.”

Clarke watched as Octavia brushed hair behind her ear and laugh at something Lincoln said. Clarke barked out a laugh at the sight. “She clearly feels the same,”

“We were going to go out and have a few drinks tomorrow night, maybe get something to eat…Lincoln wanted to see if you guys would like to come too?,” Lexa said as she tried to hide the hope in her voice, “To see Octavia of course,” she added quickly after.

Clarke stared into Lexa’s eyes as she answered, “I’m sure Octavia would love to go out for drinks.”

Lexa tried to hide her excitement; she kept her voice level, “Ok good, great.”

The whole ride back both girls had smiles firmly on their lips. And after Lexa dropped them off, this time it was Clarke who kissed Lexa’s cheek in goodbye.

* * *

The next day they had all come outside to bask in the sun and swim in the warm waters. The sun was strong, it was beating down on Clarke’s skin as she laid on her towel, sunbathing. Raven was to her left and Octavia to her right. The guys had found a ball in the garage and were busy playing some kind of game in the water.

“Pass the sun cream,” Clarke said as she sat up. Raven tossed her the bottle.

Octavia did the same, “Good idea, I really don’t want to burn this summer.” She held her hand out and Clarke squirted some sun cream into her hand.

“I hate this stuff, it’s so greasy,” Clarke grumbled as she rubbed the cream into her skin.

Raven sighed with a content grin, she rest her head on her hands, “You’re both so pale, it’s no wonder you burn so easily.”

“Not everyone is as lucky as you Raven,” Clarke said lightly.

Raven winked at her from behind sunglasses, “It’s in the genes baby,” she said jokingly.

“Do my back?” Octavia asked.

Clarke nodded and began applying to the cream, “So Lexa wants us to go out tonight for drinks,” she said after a moment.

Octavia smirked, “All of us, or just you?”

“When did she ask you that?” Raven asked.

“Yesterday, after surfing.”

“Why are we only just hearing about this?” Octavia asked next.

“Because I knew if I told you guys, you would’ve teased me all day.” Clarke retorted. “And Lincoln actually wanted us to go, so he could see you,” Clarke said, prodding Octavia’s back. “You’re done,” she told her.

Octavia laid back down, propping herself up on her elbows, “I’m pretty sure if Lincoln wanted to ask me to go have drinks he would’ve just asked me straight up.”

“Then why-“

“It’s because she likes you dipshit,” Raven said as she flicked Clarke’s arm.

Clarke’s eyebrows rose, “What? No she doesn’t.”

“Oh my god you’re so oblivious sometimes.” Raven groaned. “This is exactly like when Finn first started showing interest in you.”  

“I’m pretty sure that this isn’t the same situation.” Clarke said, remembering how possessive her ex boyfriend had been.

“Maybe not but you’re just as oblivious as you were then.”

Clarke frowned in thought, she knew she liked Lexa, it was like she couldn’t stop herself from feeling that way but she never thought Lexa would feel the same. Instead of dwelling on questions of Lexa and whether she liked her back, Clarke decided to change the conversation.

“Let’s talk about something else now.”

“I heard that the university canteen is being redone,” Octavia said.

“Anything but stuff about university,” Clarke rushed to add.

“It was the first thing that came to mind.”

“Are you sure Lincoln wasn’t the first thing?” she teased.

Octavia laid down on her back and covered her face with her hands as she ignored her friend, “Hey Raven can we tease Clarke about Lexa instead of me?”

“Nah,” Clarke and Raven fist bumped each other, “We’re on you now.”

“Damn it.”

* * *

It was dark outside when the gang filed out of the house. Lexa had dropped by earlier, she told them to be outside by 9 o’clock and to dress casual. So Clarke was dressed in a pair of denim shorts, a low cut tank top and a leather jacket to keep the ocean breeze off. Just like yesterday, Lexa was already outside waiting for them. Clarke checked her phone; they were only a minute late. The girl was punctual.

They all said hello and Clarke and Lexa shared a brief smile. They ended up taking two cars because there wasn’t enough space in a single car for all of them. Clarke was about to climb into their car when Bellamy suggested she drive with Lexa to keep her company. She glared at him quickly.

“Oh um…I don’t mind.” She said.

Lexa shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind the company, but I understand if you wish to go with your friends.”

In the end Clarke went with Lexa, she couldn’t resist, and as she climbed into the passenger seat she tried to ignore her friends snickering behind her. Sometimes they were very childish, scratch that, they were childish all the time.

“So where are we headed?” Clarke asked as they got onto the road.

“To a place called TonDC, it’s a local bar by the beach.” Lexa told her, “My friend Gus owns the place, it’s very relaxed, and there’s great drinks and great music.”

“Ok, that sounds great.”

“It’s a little further away than where we surfed yesterday, maybe half an hour?” Lexa guessed.

She reached out and turned on some music, not taking her eyes off the road. Clarke smiled softly as one of her favourite songs came on. She nodded her head to the beat.

“Have you lived here your whole life?” Clarke asked after a few moments of silently enjoying the music.

“Most of it,” Lexa nodded, “We moved here when I was four, so I don’t remember much from before that.”

“It must be so much fun having the beach right there every day.”

“It is, it used to take 45 minutes to get to school everyday though. Some days that made it a bit rougher.”

“That’s far to drive, especially in the morning.”

“It was.”

“What are you doing now?” Clarke asked curiously.

“I took a year of to save up some money, next year I’m going off to study History,” Lexa explained.

“You’ll probably miss the beach.”

“Definitely,” Lexa agreed, “So what do you do Clarke?”

“I’m an artist. Well I’m studying fine arts right now, I just finished my first year.”

“Wow.”

“I know, it’s not a very good path to go in but I love to draw and paint and I want to do something I love.”

“No, I think that’s great,” Lexa told her honestly, “I’ve always admired people who could draw, whenever I tried, it ended up as scribbles on a page,” she laughed.

“I’m sure you’re better than that.”

“You’d be surprised Clarke.”

The rest of the journey was mostly ridden in a comfortable silence, with a few odd comments here and there. A few times Clarke checked over her shoulder to see if her friends were still following them, but on a road with practically no other cars it would be hard to lose them.

They pulled up outside the bar. It was like the bar had been plucked out of a movie, with straw roofs and bamboo like walls, the tables had tall stools and were all sat under straw umbrella’s. The bar itself was only about 200 meters from the sea, separated by first some large rocks and then smooth sand. The word TonDC was spelt out in pink neon letters on the side of the hut, the letter C flickering every now and then. The bar wasn’t overly crowded, and it was mostly full of teenagers around their age, although there was one slightly older couple at one of the tables. Music was playing, but not so loud that you couldn’t speak easily and there were even a few people dancing.

As they climbed out the car Lexa scanned around for her friends. “I think we beat them here,” Lexa noted, “Let’s go find some seats.”

It was relatively easy to find two tables and pull them together, the legs of the table scraping along the wooden decking.

“I’ll get drinks,” Bellamy announced, “They do pitchers Lexa?” he asked and she nodded, “Two beers and one cocktail?” he suggested.

He nodded as Raven said, “I’ll go with you to choose.”

“Ask if Gus is there and if he is tell him that I say hi,” Lexa told them, “Usually he’ll give me a discount if he’s feeling nice.”

“Thanks, will do.”

The two disappeared towards the bar as well as Monty to help with carrying glasses, leaving Jasper, Clarke and Lexa at the tables.

“So Lexa, Clarke tells me you’re a really good surfer.” He said.

Lexa glanced at Clarke before looking back at him, “I’m quite good, yes,” Lexa shrugged, “You should have joined us.”

“I wish I did! It sounded like fun.”

“Maybe if you if you weren’t so lazy,” she said sarcastically.

Jasper laughed, “Hey, 6 o’clock in the morning is early dude. But I do plan on surfing at some point on this trip,” he added.

“Yes, there’s still plenty of time.”

“I’m sure my friends would be happy to go surfing with you all again, they had a good time yesterday.”

“Awesome,” Jasper nodded enthusiastically.

Not long after Bellamy and Raven came back holding three large pitchers, Monty trailed behind them juggling several plastic cups in his arms. After pouring drinks, everyone settled down again, taking their seats around the table.

“I am curious,” Lexa began, “How did all of you meet?” she asked.

“We go to the same university,” Monty spoke.

“Well Bellamy and Octavia are siblings,” Raven added.

“And Raven and I knew each other from high school but we weren’t really friends until uni.” Clarke finished.

Just then Lexa’s friends appeared next to them, they all dragged stools around the table, squishing close together and squished up next to Lexa, shoulder-to-shoulder and thigh-to-thigh. Clarke smiled shyly at Lexa who grinned back. Across the table Lincoln and Octavia had were already talking to each other, completely ignoring everyone around them.

The night went on and drinks keep flowing and at some point Lexa’s arm creeps behind Clarke, resting on the back of her chair casually. When Clarke looked at Lexa, she wasn’t even looking in her direction, she was busy talking to Anya about some surfing trick they’ve come up with and Clarke wondered if Lexa even realised what she did. Instead of dwelling on the question she listened in on Raven and Lincolns conversation about mechanics.

Oddly enough Bellamy and Echo had turned their chairs towards each other talking quietly to each other. Clarke reminded herself to ask about him about her later and see if he found out why she had hated him when they first met.

Clarke pushed her stool back as best she could and when Lexa looked at her curiously she excused herself to the restroom. She found it easily, it wasn’t the nicest of places but all the drinks were making the trip necessary.

As Clarke wandered back to the table, she gazed out at the ocean, she glanced quickly at the table of her friends. They were all busy talking, and while she were gone Raven had even gotten up to dance, so she figured she wouldn’t be missed for a few minutes. She slipped around the tables and headed towards the large rocks separating the bar from the beach.

Even in her slightly drunk state she eventually realised it wouldn’t be the best idea for her to try and climb across the large rocks, so in the end she found the flattest one and took a seat. In that moment she was glad she had brought her jacket, the salty breeze biting at the exposed face and legs. She tugged it tighter around her.

“What are you doing over here?” Clarke jumped at the sound of Lexa’s voice, a second later the other girl sat down next to her, “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I was just surprised is all,” Clarke shrugged.

“I brought you a drink,” she handed the drink over and Clarke took it with a grateful smile, “Bellamy got it for you.”

“Mojito, my favourite.” She took a long drink.

“You know, I just realised I still don’t know your last name.” Lexa said randomly.

“It’s Griffin.”

“Like the mythical creature.”

“That’s the one.”

“How fitting…” Lexa said in a teasing tone.

“Are you calling me an ugly half bird lion?”

“Well actually I was calling you majestic and strong but if that’s what you want me to say, I can.” Clarke laughed as she knocked their shoulders together lightly. “What are you doing out here by yourself anyway?”

“I wanted to look at the waves, I love the sea but I barely see it anymore. It gets a lot more eerie at night, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know… I think there’s something special about the beach and the ocean at night. Night swimming is one of my favourite things to do.”

Clarke’s eyes widened, “You swim at night?! Isn’t that a little creepy?”

Lexa smirked, “Are you scared Clarke?”

Her eyes hardened under the challenge, “Never.”

Lexa downed the rest of her beer then stood up, she hopped onto the next rock. Clarke scrambled to her feet, “Lexa! What are you doing?” she called after the girl, who was now a few rocks away.

“Come on Clarke!” was all Lexa replied with.

“Oh what the hell,” she swore under her breath.

She wasn’t sure whether it was the alcohol in her system or this pull that Lexa seemed to have over her but she found herself downing her drink too, then she followed Lexa across the rocks. She was a lot less agile than Lexa was but soon she jumped down onto the sand. Lexa was already near the shore, her feet just out of reach of the water. Clarke came to stand next to Lexa just as she started kicking off her shoes.

“Are you really going swimming now?” Clarke asked sceptically.

“I am, are you?”

“Well…”

“Or are going to live up to your nickname, Princess?”

Lexa tugged her loose shirt over her head, revealing deliciously tanned and toned skin. Her shorts followed soon after, and for a second all Clarke could do was stare. Because Lexa Woods was standing in front of her in her bra and underwear. And Clarke knew logically that there was no difference between seeing someone in their underwear and seeing them in a bikini but right now her brain wasn’t exactly being logical.

“You’re staring Clarke.”

She quickly averted her gaze and she felt her cheeks flush, she’d blame it on the alcohol, “No I’m not.”

“Maybe not now.”

Before Clarke could say another word Lexa stepped into the water. If it was cold it didn’t seem to affect Lexa. While she was facing away from her Clarke took the time to admire the contours of Lexa’s muscled back.

Then Lexa glanced over her shoulder, “You coming in?”

Clarke lifted her shirt over her head before she could even think about what she was doing, and what she was about to do. She was painfully aware of the fact that Lexa, who was now waist deep in the water, had now turned around, her eyes unashamed in their staring. And while the air was cold, Clarke suddenly felt very hot.

Soon enough Clarke’s shorts were being tossed in the pile with clothes. She was confident in how she looked but under Lexa’s stare she felt oddly exposed.

Clarke stepped into the water, she hissed loudly at the temperature. It wasn’t that cold, but it was colder than she had anticipated. Lexa’s low chuckle made danced across the water.

“Holy shit Lexa, how are you waist deep right now?”

“I get used to the water easily,” she said.

“Well I don’t,” Clarke replied, “I think I’m deep enough now.”

“Clarke, the water isn’t even up to your knees yet.” Lexa said dryly, “And I wouldn’t constitute that as night swimming.”

Clarke watched as Lexa crouched down into the water, slowly submerging herself until her shoulders were under the water.

“I hate you, how are you doing that?”

“Just get in Clarke,” Lexa laughed.

She took a step forward and stopped, “There.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Very funny.”

“Thanks, I thought so too.”

“It’s not as bad when you get all the way in,” Lexa told her. When Clarke didn’t make a move she added, “Just get in the water.”

Clarke glared at the girl who was now half floating on her back, her head propped up, looking at her.

She scoffed, “Make me.”

As soon as the words were out of Clarke’s mouth she regretted them. A wide smirk appeared on Lexa’s lips and before Clarke registered what was happening Lexa was swimming towards her.

Clarke tried to scramble backwards but Lexa was a crazy fast swimmer, her strong quick strokes bringing her next to Clarke in seconds. A hand came up to grasp Clarke’s wrist and then suddenly Lexa was standing up out of the water, she started to lean back slowly and Clarke’s eyes widened in realisation of what was about to happen.

She squealed, “Oh my god Lexa! Don’t!”

Clarke hadn’t expected Lexa to actually stop, but she did, although she didn’t drop her wrist.

“I really thought you were going to pull me in then.” Clarke breathed.

Lexa’s shrug was barely noticeable, “I believe that permission is an important thing,” she said simply her smile never wavering, “Do you not want to swim Clarke?”

“I do, it’s just cold.”

And apparently that was enough for Lexa, because then Clarke felt herself falling forwards, well actually being pulled forwards. She couldn’t have possibly stopped herself but then again she didn’t really want to. She had to stop herself from gasping at the cold so she didn’t swallow any water. The chilly temperature sobered her up somewhat. Clarke’s body hit the water first, and then not a second later she collided with Lexa’s body under the water. Their skin slid together and they both kicked to stand up.

When they finally managed to do so, they were both breathing heavier than before, from their fall and for... other reasons. Clarke brushed her hair out of her face to mock glare in Lexa’s direction, but her expression didn’t appear to affect the girl, if anything her smile widened.

“You’re so dead,” Clarke stated.

And then she lunged at the girl. Lexa could have easily evaded the attack but a part of her wanted to get caught. She tried to scramble away but she did so a second too late, she felt Clarke’s hand wrap around her calf, tugging her back. A hand on top of Lexa’s head dunked her under water. She came up spluttering.

“Clarke!” she exclaimed with a loud laugh.

“You deserved it,” she responded. She leaned back into the water and kicked gently away from her new friend.

Lexa pursed her lips, “Maybe I did.”

They spent another twenty minutes in the water, half simply swimming or floating, the other half trying to dunk the other under the water. Clarke wasn’t sure which was more fun. They ended up getting out because Clarke’s teeth were chattering so loudly, Lexa thought she was going to break a few teeth.

They walked out the water, freezing cold but both with smiles so wide that no one would ever be able to tell. They shook their clothes out and pulled them on.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Clarke laughed, “Back home I’d never do something like this.”

“I thought you artist types were free spirits, doing what you want, whenever you want?” Lexa said in a teasing tone.

“I was never one to follow stereotypes,” was Clarke’s reply.

“I like that,” Lexa said, “I hope it was fun for you though.”

“Oh it definitely was,” Clarke nodded her head solemnly, “But fuck, I’m freezing now,” she laughed.

Lexa reached out and rubbed her hands up and down Clarke’s arms, creating friction. After a moment she asked, “Is that better?”

“A little.”

“Lets go back up, it’s probably time we start heading back to Polis anyway.”

“I thought you had beer, you can’t drive,” Clarke realised.

“It was non-alcoholic.” Lexa told her.

“You’re smart.”

“I know,” Lexa smirked.

“And modest too,” she said sarcastically.

Lexa just shook her head, “Come on, you’re freezing I think I have a spare towel in the back of my car.”

* * *

The next morning Lexa found herself lying on her bed, it was unusual for her to still be in bed at 10am but today she thought she’d relax just a little bit longer. Although she wouldn’t necessarily call it relaxing, her mind was swimming with thoughts of the beautiful blonde next door with eyes so stunning she almost got lost in the first time she saw them.

She wasn’t sure how Clarke managed to make her feel like this within four days of knowing her. She hadn’t felt like this since Costia, her first girlfriend who she had dated from freshman year of high school to the end of their sophomore year. They had broken up on friendly terms when Costia had moved to Australia with her family. And while and they promised to stay in touch, it hadn’t worked out for them, and eventually they stopped talking all together. It had broken Lexa’s heart but life was just like that sometimes.

Ever since Costia Lexa hadn’t dated anyone serious, because honestly no one could really compare to her. But there was something about Clarke… something special.

Images of last night swirled around in Lexa’s mind, Clarke laughing at something funny, watching Clarke sneak off to sit on the rocks, swimming with Clarke. Almost every memory of the night was of Clarke, and she didn’t even have alcohol to blame for her patchy memory. Her favourite moment was probably Clarke falling asleep on the drive back, her head cleaning against the window and her jaw slightly slack. Lexa always thought there was something special about having someone fall asleep near you. It meant they trusted you.

Suddenly Lexa’s door burst open, it banged against the wall loudly and Lincoln, the intruder, cringed at the noise.

“Sorry,” he said apologetically.

Lexa groaned at the noise, she sat up resting on her elbows, “How the hell did you get in my house Grounder?” she asked her voice cold, but Lincoln saw right through it. He smiled charmingly at her, only making Lexa grunt in response.

Growing up Lexa had found it hard to trust and therefore she found it difficult to make friends, which had meant she was somewhat of a lonely teen. It was only in her junior year of high school that she really flourished into the person she was today, and it was all thanks to Lincoln Grounder. The day he transferred schools after the first week of school junior year was one of the best days of Lexa’s life. He had been the awkward lonely new kid and she was already lonely. They had become inseparable. He was her best friend. He pulled her out of her shell and she started to make more friends. She owed him a lot for that really.

“Your mom let me in.”

“Why are you here so early?”

“It’s 10:30 Lex, why are you still asleep?”

“I’m not asleep. I’m talking to you aren’t I?”

“You’re hilarious.” He hopped onto her bed, she shuffled over and he reclined next to her.

Lexa’s eyes narrowed, “You’re here to see Octavia,” she said. It wasn’t a question.

A pause. “No.”

“Yes you are, don’t bother lying. The question is: why aren’t you over there then?” she asked, jerking her thumb in the direction of the neighbouring house.

“What makes you think I’m not here to see you, my lovely beautiful friend?” he batted his eyelashes, which were insanely long, at her. Lexa smacked the side of his head with a resounding thwack, “Hey! Ouch! Violence is never the answer,” he said in a forced patronising tone.

“It may not be the answer but it will sure help get you it faster,” she retorted dryly. “So, are you gonna answer me or am I going to have to make you spit it out.”

When he didn’t say anything Lexa moved to slap him again but he caught her hand, “Geez alright I’ll tell you.”

Lexa smirked, “Good.”

“If I go over there now, she may think I’m desperate. We planned to go out today, just the two of us but I’m supposed to pick her up in half an hour, I didn’t want to be too early.”

Lexa chuckled but not in a mocking way, her friend was just very adorable, “Aw Lincoln are you going soft on me?”

“You can’t talk Lexa,” he laughed.

“What are you talking about?” she retorted, even though she knew exactly what he meant.

“You’re so full of shit, you have a thing for that Clarke girl.”

“No I don’t,” she denied instantly.

“It doesn’t matter that you do,” he shrugged.

“She’s here for three weeks,” was all Lexa replied with.

A moment later he asked, “Do you want some advice?” Hesitantly, Lexa slowly nodded her head, “She’s here for three weeks, so why waste time when you know you’re going to run out?”

Lexa sucked her lips into her mouth as she thought, “Damn it, why are you so wise?”

He smiled widely, the smile that she could totally tell why all the girls fell for him, “I’m not all good looks, you know.”

“Shut up.” She shoved him and he had to catch himself from slipping off the bed, “Don’t you have a date to get to?”

“I just told you I don’t want to be half an hour early.”

“And you also just told me not to waste time.” She said pointedly.

He rolled his eyes but hopped off the bed nonetheless, “I guess you’re right,” he agreed, “What are you going to do about Clarke?” Lexa shrugged but didn’t say anything. She was never very good at talking about her feelings. “Just think about what I said, ok?”

Lexa smiled softly at her best friend, “I will. Now go hang out with your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Lincoln replied, “Yet,” he said winking, then he ducked out the door shouting one last goodbye as he made his way down the hall.

Lexa flopped back onto her bed, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. She replayed Lincoln’s words over in her mind.

“Fuck it.” Lexa threw off her covers.

She went over to her closet and changed into a bikini and a casual outfit for the day. Then she headed downstairs and out the door. Lincoln was right.

Why waste more time?

* * *

“She said it was because I reminded her of her ex boyfriend,” Bellamy informed her. She had been wondering if he had found out why Echo didn’t like him when they first met, and she kept forgetting to ask, until now, “Apparently it was a new breakup,” he shrugged.

“But you guys are cool now?”

“Yeah, oddly enough we actually have a lot in common.”

“Hey Bell! Clarke!” Octavia called from where she was in the water, “We’re about to start a water polo game!”

Bellamy stood up, “You coming princess?”

“Maybe later,” she picked up her sketchbook to show to him, he nodded, that being enough for him to understand she just wanted to draw for a while, “Ok, that’s probably a good think. I’d hate to see you lose.” He winked.

Clarke rolled her eyes good naturedly, “Very funny.”

“Later princess.”

He jogged down towards the water and Clarke opened up her sketchbook. She sat with her hand poised for fifteen minutes and no matter how hard she tried she could place her pencil to the page and start.

Her eyes squinted as she stared at the clean page in her sketchbook, mostly because the sun was glaring off of it and she had forgotten her sunglasses inside but also because it was still painfully blank. She wanted to draw something, and she had brought her sketchbook outside to the edge of the patio to do just that. She wanted to sketch the beach and her friends, and usually it was easy for her, but today she found herself not knowing where to start.

A shadow cast over her, blocking her partially blocking her from the sun, she looked up and saw Monty grinning down at her. He flicked his hair out of his eyes with a twist of his head, a few drops landing on her.

“A real masterpiece you’ve got there,” he teased.

She jutted her bottom lip out, “I don’t know where to start. Maybe it’s the sun.”

“Maybe,” he agreed with a shrug and a nod of his head, he took a seat next to her, careful not to get her wet.

“Aren’t you going to play water polo?” she asked.

“I wanted to sit out for a bit,” he said. “Plus you looked a little lonely.”

“I’m not lonely. But thanks for the company,” she added with a sincere smile.

“So, you can’t think of anything to draw?”

“I wanted to draw you guys in the water, but it’s just not happening right now.” She sighed.

“How about you draw me? Get your artistic skills going?”

Clarke nodded, “Ok,” she agreed because that wasn’t actually a bad idea.

He clenched his jaw and flexed his arms, “Make me look tough,” he changed his pose, “Like a superhero!” he exclaimed.

Clarke laughed, “We’ll see…”

It didn’t take her long, she even ended up drawing him in spandex and gave him a mask. When she showed him he smiled widely, “I look awesome.”

Clarke turned the book around and pressed her pen to the page, making a few more strokes, “Actually…now I’m done.”

“Clarke!” he exclaimed when he saw the picture again. She had defaced her own drawing of him, adding a devils tail and horns and a small French moustache.

She laughed loudly, “I think you’d look cute with a moustache.”

It looked as if he was going to retort something but then suddenly another person appeared in front of them.

“Lexa,” Clarke said, happily surprised, “What are you doing here?”

Monty stood up, “You know what, I think I’m going to go join water polo again,” he said, “Thanks for drawing me Clarke, even though you ruined it at the end,” he joked. “Hi Lexa,” he said as he jogged past her and back towards the water.

Lexa stood awkwardly in front of her for a second before sitting down where Monty had just been.

“Lexa smiled softly, “I thought I would come and say hello but if you’re busy I can leave.”

Clarke shook her head, “No, stay, please. I’m just trying to draw and they’re playing water polo,” she said gesturing to her friends.

There was another awkward moment where no one said anything but Clarke had a feeling Lexa had something to say. But in the end she just ended up asking, “May I see your drawing of Monty?”

Clarke nodded, “Sure. It’s not very good,” she added as she handed the sketchbook over.

Lexa ran her eyes over the page, a small smile appearing on her lips at the sight of the slightly ridiculous but still very well drawn picture of devil superhero Monty.

“You’re very talented Clarke.” She said honestly, “I can’t imagine what a serious drawing of yours looks like.”

Clarke mock gasped, “What are you saying? That this isn’t serious?!”

Lexa shook her head lightly, “Oh hush.” She cleared her throat, “So, do you know where Lincoln took Octavia? I know they are going out today but he never told me where.”

Clarke shook her head no, “She told me he said it was a surprise. So I guess we’ll both just have to find out later today when they get back.”

“I think they’re good for each other.” Lexa said next, “They have not known each other long, but they make each other happy.”

“I agree,” Clarke nodded, “And even Bellamy thinks he’s a nice guy, which is a first.”

“Does he not like it when Octavia dates?” Lexa asked, confused.

“Oh, they’re siblings, Bellamy is the epitome of protective older brother.”

“Oh,” Lexa said in understanding, “That makes more sense now. Yes, Bellamy is right to think he is a nice person. He is very sweet, one of the nicest people I’ve ever met, really.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bellamy wave his arms at them before he called over to them, “Lexa! Clarke! How about a game of water polo?” he asked.

Clarke turned to Lexa who was already looking at her. “You should go play.” She urged.

“What about you?” Lexa asked.

“I think I’m going to keep drawing for a while longer.”

“Ok,” Lexa stood up, “I think I will.”

Clarke smiled encouragingly as Lexa jogged down towards the water. She stripped off her clothes when she neared and soon she was in the water with them. Clarke smiled at the sight, for some reason the thought of her friends being so welcoming to Lexa made her feel really happy.

As the game started up Clarke stared in awe as Lexa showed them how good of a player she was. For the first few minutes Clarke just watched but then inspiration struck and she found herself picking up her sketchbook and pencil again.

Her hand danced across the page and soon enough a picture started forming. It was portrait of Lexa with her hair falling down her back in a loose plait, a soft smile on her lips and her eyes gleaming. Clarke spent extra care on her lips, trying to get her smirk just right. Around the same time she placed her pencil back down the game drew to a close.

Clarke closed the sketchbook as she spotted Lexa walking back up the beach towards her with Raven by her side. They were talking and laughing and just as they reached her, Raven held her hand up which Lexa slapped in a high five.

“Dude, you should have played,” Raven said.

“Raven is a talented water polo-ist,” Lexa complimented.

“Is that a word?” Raven asked.

Lexa shrugged, “It is now.”

“It didn’t look like you guys needed me,” Clarke said, “You were a player down and you still beat the guys asses. I think Bellamy is still sulking.”

“Did you manage to draw anything?” Lexa asked, as she eyed the sketchbook on Clarke’s lap.

Clarke licked her lips nervously, “Uh no, I didn’t,” the last thing she wanted was Lexa seeing the picture of her. Lexa gave her a look, as if she didn’t believe her, but she didn’t push it, which Clarke was grateful for.

“That is unfortunate.” Lexa mused.

“It is.”

Raven looked between the two girls, suddenly feeling as if she was third wheeling. She was about to excuse herself but then Clarke stood up.

“I’m going to go and get a drink. Do you guys want anything?”

“No thanks,” Raven shook her head, “I think I’m going to go tease Bellamy about the game.” She marched back towards Bellamy, who was lying on a towel.

“I’ll go with you,” she said to Clarke.

After stepping into the house, Clarke disposed of her sketchbook, tossing it into her tiny room before heading into the kitchen with Lexa. She was suddenly very aware that Lexa was still only clad in her bikini.

“I don’t think we have many options, just water and juice,” Clarke said as she inspected the fridge, “Actually make that just water,” she said holding up an empty juice carton, “If it’s empty, why do they put it back in the fridge?” she grumbled to herself.

Lexa smiled amusingly, “I guess I’ll take a water then.”

“Coming right up.”

She grabbed two glasses and filled them up at the sink, handing one to Lexa who took it with a thank you and a smile.

“So I was wondering if you wanted to go scuba diving with me?” Lexa blurt out, “My aunt Indra, she owns a scuba diving company so I practically grew up doing it and I know she wouldn’t mind us borrowing the all the kit.”

Clarke’s eyes widened, “Woah that would be so great! I’ve never done it before,” she admitted, “I’m sure the gang would love-“

“Actually,” Lexa interrupted, “I meant just me and you.”

Clarke felt her jaw go slightly slack in surprise, “Just you and me,” she copied.

Lexa sucked her lips into her mouth and nodded slowly, “Yes, if you would like. Of course, you do not have to say yes.”

“Like a date?”

Again Lexa nodded and Clarke felt the corners of her lips turning up, “I’d love to Lexa,” she said softly.

“Perfect, I will arrange everything tonight and let you know the time and day.”

They finished their water, both girls smiling goofily the whole time. Clarke took the glasses and placed them in the sink to wash up later.

“You know, I saw you drawing when I was playing water polo,” Lexa said randomly, “What did you draw that you do not want me to see?” she asked.

“It’s just not very good,” Clarke lied.

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s wrist and started to drag her out of the kitchen, wanting to distract the girl so she would stop asking about the drawing, “Where are we going?”

“Back outside. I want to build a sandcastle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this out a lot faster than I anticipated.
> 
> I'd just like to thank you all so much for the kudos and comments on the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last.

Clarke hadn’t come on this holiday expecting to go on a date. She thought she was going to be spending the majority of the time pigging out on food, lying in the sun and doing stupid stuff with her friends. But here she was, two days after Lexa asked her on the date, sitting in a speedboat; dressed in a wet suit about to go scuba diving with the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on. And while it wasn’t what she expected, she couldn’t imagine herself doing anything else.

Clarke shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was about the fact that Lexa knew how to drive a speedboat. On their boat trip over to this small cove area she also learned that Lexa was basically a goddess at any water activity, or had done most of them at least once.

“Are you ready?” Lexa asked.

“Ready,” Clarke confirmed.

Lexa pulled down her goggles and Clarke couldn’t help but smile at how adorable she looked in the over sized goggles. She gave her a questioning look but Clarke just shook her head and pulled hers down too.

They had already practiced a little bit in the shallow water before they came here and Lexa gave her a detailed briefing of what to do. Lexa double-checked her tank, straps and mouthpiece, and then finally they sat on the edge of the boat. They flopped backwards into the water.

For a second Clarke was disorientated, but the bubbles quickly cleared around her and she glanced around curiously at everything she could. The water was so clear and life looked so serene underwater, it looked untouched and for a moment Clarke felt bad that she was disturbing it.

She spotted Lexa who was swimming down into the deeper water, it took her a moment to get the hang of swimming with all the gear on but soon she was following her down.

Lexa pointed out various things she thought Clarke would find interesting, odd rock formations, coral, and colourful fish that swam by. At one point Lexa’s grasped Clarke’s hand and they swam next to each other, and for a few minutes Clarke was distracted from her surroundings, all because Lexa held her hand.

All too soon Lexa was pointing towards the surface and Clarke formed an OK sign with her fingers before they started their ascent upwards. When they broke surface Clarke spit out her mouthpiece. They swam back over to the boat and Lexa climbed up first before pulling Clarke up after her. She fell unceremoniously into the boat, landing awkwardly at the bottom.

Lexa stood above her not even trying to hide her laughter. Clarke tore off her goggles to glare at the girl.

“I could be hurt you know.”

“Are you?” Lexa asked.

“…No.”

“Exactly.”

“Please help me up,” Clarke pouted.

“Ok, ok.”

Lexa reached down and helped a flailing Clarke to her feet. After taking off her own tank she started with Clarkes. Soon they were being placed on the floor of the boat. When Lexa unzipped her wetsuit and pulled it down to her waist. Clarke tried not to stare too obviously, but Lexa made it difficult. It was only when she noticed Lexa’s small smirk she realised Lexa had stripped down on purpose. Clarke did the same, hoping to elicit the same response from her date. She grinned triumphantly when she spotted Lexa staring a moment later.

“Thank you for bringing me scuba diving,” Clarke said sincerely, as Lexa began to organise their kit. She would have offered to help but she figured Lexa would be able to do it twice as fast without her.

“You’re welcome. You had a good time?” she asked.

“The best,” Clarke hummed.

She leaned on the side of the boat, then she closed her eyes and tilted her head up to catch the sun. Lexa, who was crouching by the scuba gear, was momentarily dazed by the sight.

She shook her head slightly, “I’m glad,” she said softly a moment later.

It was as if Lexa couldn’t stop herself from moving, because in seconds she was standing in front of Clarke, a soft smile on her lips and a tender look in her eyes.

Clarke must have been too distracted by the sun to realise Lexa had moved because when she opened her eyes a second later she jumped slightly.

“You scared me,” she said, holding a hand to her chest.

Lexa lifted a shoulder in a half shrug, “Sorry,” she said her voice husky.

Clarke saw Lexa’s eyes dart down to her lips. Later, neither girl would be able to say who leaned in first, but in the next moment they were kissing. It was a soft kiss, first they were barely moving their lips but it quickly deepened and Lexa reached up to tangle her fingers in Clarkes damp hair. Lexa tasted salty and sweet all at the same time and it was intoxicating. Clarke was sure that kissing Lexa was her new favourite thing.

Clarke moved a hand to the base of Lexa’s bare back and pulled her closer, so their fronts were pressed flush against each other. Eventually the kiss slowed until they broke apart, breathing deeply. When Clarke opened her eyes Lexa was already gazing at her.

“I think this is my favourite first date,” Clarke said after a beat.

Lexa cracked a grin. “Me too,” she agreed. She reluctantly pulled away, “We should probably get going. My aunt will be expecting us soon with her scuba diving kit and she is not one to take tardiness lightly.”

Clarke nodded and they went over to the side of the boat to pull up the anchor. Soon, they were speeding out of the cove and back to Lexa’s aunt’s scuba diving school.

The whole journey back their kiss replayed in both girls’ minds.

After dropping off the equipment they climbed into Lexa’s car and headed home. Clarke played with the radio until she found a station that wasn’t full of static and then she leaned back in her chair singing along. Lexa felt her lips tugging upwards at the sight of Clarke bobbing her head up and down, her hair flying in her face.

Clarke looked over at Lexa confusedly as she pulled the car over outside a small restaurant, “I thought we were going back to Polis?”

“We were,” Lexa said, “But then I remembered this place and I thought we could get something to eat before. It may not look like much but they have the best seafood burgers. Unless you don’t want too…?”

Clarke leaned over and pecked Lexa’s cheek, “Of course I want too.”

The restaurant looked out over the ocean and was shaded by a roof made of palm tree leaves. It was actually quite romantic, Lexa realised, she’d never thought of it like that before.

They were greeted by an overly friendly waiter, who kept his gaze on Clarke a second too long for Lexa’s liking. She glared at him as he led them to a free table. Clarke was pleasantly surprised when Lexa pulled her chair out for her. She missed the way Lexa arched her eyebrow at the waiter, as if daring him to say anything. He didn’t.

“And they say chivalry’s dead,” Clarke grinned making Lexa momentarily forget about the waiter, she blushed and looked away.

“Shut up,” she grumbled only making Clarke’s smile widen.

They settled down into their seats across from each other, the waiter handing them each a menu with the promise to be back in few moments to take their drinks. He disappeared quickly under Lexa’s gaze.

“I swear you know all the best places to go around here,” Clarke said, completely oblivious.

“Well I do live here.”

“You know what I mean.”

Lexa shrugged a shoulder, “I am sure that these places appear better to you because you’re on holiday.”

“I guess,” Clarke agreed, “Still, thank you for showing me all of them. It makes me feel…I don’t know, special I guess.”

“That is because you are Clarke.” Lexa replied smoothly.

The waiter stepped up to the table, “Are you ready to order your drinks?” he asked, staring straight at Clarke.

To Clarke’s credit she still didn’t notice, instead she smiled at Lexa gesturing for her to speak first, “I’ll just have water,” she ordered.

“Do you make smoothies?” Clarke asked.

He nodded, “We do, I make the best mango smoothing on the coast.”

“I doubt that,” Lexa muttered lowly, but Clarke still heard her.

“Lexa!”

She just responded with a look and Clarke smiled apologetically at the waiter, “Sorry. A mango smoothie sounds great.”

“Coming right up.”

After he was out of earshot Clarke turned to her date, “Lexa, what the hell was that? He’s probably going to spit in our food or something now.”

“Probably just mine,” Lexa tried to amend.

“That’s not better,” Clarke retorted.

Lexa let out an exasperated sigh, “He just keeps smiling at you and being overly friendly.”

“He’s a waiter, that’s his job.”

“You just know he want’s to ask you out.”

“Oh my god, you’re jealous.” Clarke stated.

“I’m not, I do not get jealous.” She said defensively.

“You’re jealous!” Lexa squirmed uncomfortably as Clarke grinned widely.

“I told you I do not get jealous.”

Clarke sat back, smiling smugly. Her smile softened when she saw how awkward Lexa looked, “If it makes you feel better, I’d never agree to go out with him. Why would I when I’m on a date with the prettiest girl in Florida?”

“Now you’re just saying that because you think I’m jealous.”

Clarke shrugged, “Maybe I am. But also happens to be true.”

Lexa appeared lost for words but eventually she picked up her menu and gestured for Clarke to do the same. Another smug grin appeared on Clarke’s lips, but this time because she had managed to make the confident girl across from her speechless.

Clarke picked up her menu as Lexa had gestured her to do, “So you said the seafood burger is the best?” Clarke asked absentmindedly as she scanned the page.

“It’s my usual when I come here,” Lexa said.

Clarke closed her menu, “I guess I know what I’m getting.”

A smile teased at Lexa’s lips, “And how do you know that you’ll like it?” she asked, apparently back to her regular confident self now.

“I don’t, but that’s what makes it fun. And besides, I trust you, I’m sure you wouldn’t let me get something that tastes terrible.”

“What’ll it be ladies?” the waiter interrupted, another charming grin firmly in place. He placed their drinks in front of them. Lexa hadn’t even realised he had come over again.

“We’re both having the seafood burger,” Clarke said, ordering for both of them. She looked at Lexa, “I mean I assume you are, you said it was your usual.” Lexa only nodded in confirmation.

“Ok…” he wrote it down on his note pad, “Anything else with that?” he asked, again looking straight at Clarke.

This time she noticed it, and after a quick glance towards Lexa, who was gripping her glass so tight her knuckles were turning white, she realised her date noticed it too.

Clarke cleared her throat, “Actually yes, could we get a side of onion rings?” Clarke asked, “You see, _my girlfriend_ loves them and I like to spoil her,” she said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Lexa had to hold back her laughter, “She’s right, they’re my _favourite_. You know me so well _sweetie_ ,” she added, playing along.

He blinked, a blank stare on his face as their words sunk in, “Uh…Oh yeah of course. Onion rings,” he muttered as he wrote it down, “Enjoy your drinks,” he said quickly before disappearing again.

Lexa laughed, her shoulders shaking, she covered her mouth with a hand. When her laughter subsided she gave Clarke an amused smirk, “I’m you’re girlfriend huh? And you like to spoil me?”

Clarke felt her cheeks tinge pink before she could control it, “You’re the one who thought his staring was annoying, I was just trying to fix it for you.”

“Well I think it worked, he ran away faster than angry cheetah.”

“Angry cheetah?” Clarke asked, with a quirked eyebrow.

“I’m subscribed to the National Geographic,” Lexa shrugged.

“Of course you are,” Clarke chuckled, “ _Sweetie_ ,” she added mimicking Lexa’s earlier term of endearment.

“Hey I was just going along with your thing.” Lexa defended.

“Uh huh. Do you even like onion rings?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded her head, “I wasn’t lying when I said they were my favourite.”

* * *

 “You wear glasses?” Clarke said surprised.

“Only for reading, but yes I do,” Lexa nodded. It was two days after their date and they were sat outside on the steps of the patio, watching as their friends played what appeared to be a very serious game of ultimate Frisbee. “Why is that so shocking?”

“It’s not, I just really want to see you in them now.”

“I don’t think you do, I look terrible in them.”

Clarke pouted, “I bet you look adorable.”

“You’d see me with my hair down before you saw me in glasses Clarke,” Lexa scoffed.

“Oh my god I’ve never seen you with your hair down!” Clarke exclaimed in realisation.

“Oh no, what have I done?” Lexa groaned.

“Why do you always wear your hair up?” Clarke asked quickly.

“It’s so thick and frizzy, if I don’t wear it up or in a plait it just gets difficult to handle, plus it’s kind of hideous.” Lexa shrugged.

“Ok now I have to see you with your hair down.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“Oh! You with your glasses on and your hair down.”

“Now that’s just pushing it.”

Clarke chuckled, “Ok, you’re right. Just the hair.”

Clarke leaned around Lexa to try and grasp the dark purple hair tie that kept her hair together. Lexa dodged her, jumping to her feet.

“No you don’t Clarke Griffin.” A mischievous smirk appeared on her lips as she got to her feet too. “Don’t you dare come any closer.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Clarke said sarcastically as she inched nearer the girl.

“Clarke…” Lexa said warningly as she backed away.

Clarke lunged forwards but Lexa was too fast. She sprinted away from the blonde and down the beach. Clarke was quick to follow. Lexa was faster than Clarke was, and she was only able to catch up when Lexa stumbled over a towel. As soon as she could, Clarke pounced on her, tackling her to the ground. What Clarke hadn’t anticipated was how strong Lexa was and soon she found herself lying on her back with her hands pinned over her head a smirking Lexa staring down at her.

“Nice try.”

“It’s not my fault you’re freakishly strong,” Clarke pouted. “I just wanted to see you with your adorably puffy hair.”

“Not today Clarke.”

“But someday?” she asked.

When Lexa refused to answer Clarke was about try and persuade her again but then Lexa was kissing her and she the fact that Lexa ignored her question didn’t bother her so much anymore.

They only broke apart when Raven shouted, “Get a room!” Clarke gave Raven the middle finger, pecked Lexa’s lips one more time then pushed her off of her so she could stand up. Lexa pretended to look offended but Clarke just rolled her eyes and reached down to help Lexa too her feet.

“Come on, let’s play Frisbee.”

“Can’t we make out some more?” Lexa asked, making Clarke laugh.

“There’s always later,” she winked, “You’re coming to the barbeque tomorrow tonight, right?” she asked.

“I already told you I was.”

“I know, I was just double checking.”

“Aren’t you tired of me yet?” Lexa asked teasingly, “We’ve seen each other practically every day now for the past week.”

Clarke shrugged, “A little, but you’re cute so…” she trailed off and Lexa bumped their shoulders together.

“Didn’t you say something about playing Frisbee?” Lexa said.

“I did.” Then Clarke was running, “Race you!” she called behind her.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Lexa exclaimed, Clarke just laughed and pumped her legs harder.

When they reached their friends it was safe to say that Clarke lost. Even with her head start.

“You have longer legs than me,” Clarke pointed out.

“I would have never pegged you as the competitive type Clarke.”

“I’m not competitive,” Clarke stated, she glared at Raven and Octavia when they scoffed, “What?”

“You’re not competitive?” Raven laughed, “You’re the most competitive person I know, more so than Bellamy and that’s saying something.”

“I’m not competitive.”

“She is Lexa, don’t believe a word she says,” Jasper added.

“Yeah,” Monty agreed, “Once she almost punched me in the face because I was beating her at chess.”

Clarke pouted, “I thought we were going to play Frisbee, not gang up on me.”

“If it helps, Lexa is equally as competitive,” Lincoln interrupted, “She’s just hiding it right now.”

“I am not!” Lexa exclaimed.

Anya rolled her eyes, “2013. Summer. Surfing,” was all she said.

Lexa narrowed her eyes, “Let’s not talk about that,” Lexa dismissed, making Anya smirk.

“Ok, now we have to hear this story,” Clarke stated.

“Agreed,” Raven added.

“Ok!” Lexa shouted, “Frisbee now, stories later.” She said firmly.

Everyone grumbled but apparently no one was going to push any further so they split up into teams. When Clarke and Lexa found themselves on opposite teams, they smiled widely at each other.

“You’re going down Woods.”

“Not as hard as you Griffin.”

“Seriously guys,” Raven scoffed, “Get a room.”

* * *

 The air smelled of slightly burnt burgers and smoke. Clarke was sitting next to the fire, she had one cheek filled with burger as she adamantly argued with Bellamy and Anya about the existence of aliens and the importance of Pluto.

“I’m sorry but how can you not think aliens exist?” Clarke gaped at the pair in front of her.

Anya just shrugged, “I don’t know, I just don’t think they do, it’s not a big deal.”

“I get the Pluto thing, sort of, but aliens? We can’t possibly be the only living things in the universe.”

“I think we are,” Anya said indifferently.

“I’m with Anya on this one,” Bellamy agreed, “Sorry.”

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose, “Oh my god.”

An arm snaked its way around Clarke’s waist and she leaned back into the embrace, knowing it was Lexa immediately, “What are you getting so worked up about?” Lexa asked.

“Bell and Anya don’t think aliens exist.”

“Oh they totally exist,” Lexa said immediately.

“Thank you,” Clarke exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. She held her hand out for a high five, and Lexa slapped it.

“Did you know they also don’t think Pluto is a planet?” Clarke added.

Bellamy stood up, “I’m not getting into this with you again Clarke. I’m going to get another beer.” He walked away, disappearing into the house.

“You scared him away,” Clarke said.

Lexa laughed and shook her head, “I think it was you and your Pluto talk, actually.”

“I actually feeling like throwing up when you two are around each other,” Anya stated bluntly.

“…Uh thanks?” Clarke said unsurely.

“Anya’s just being a bitch,” Lexa said lightly.

“Guilty,” she smirked, “But it’s true.”

“What’s true?” Raven asked as she sat down in Bellamy’s place, well more like fell into it.

“These two are sickeningly sweet together,” Anya repeated.

Raven nodded seriously, “Oh yeah, totally barf worthy.”

Suddenly Lexa felt very self-conscious of her arm around Clarke’s waist. She began to retract it but Clarke stopped her with a hand to her wrist.

“They’re just jealous.”

“I’m very jealous,” Raven agreed, “Lexa is a fine piece of ass,” she added loudly.

Clarke narrowed her eyes, “Raven your gay is showing, how much have you had to drink?”

“Not sure, all I know is Monty brought out some of his homemade Moonshine.”

“Ok, that makes sense now.” Clarke nodded in understanding.

“Moonshine?” Anya asked.

“Monty distils his own drinks, Moonshine is his specialty, its very good and very very strong.”

Anya glanced around, “I think I might go find Monty, now that you mention it.”

Clarke chuckled, “My warning: don’t drink too much of it.”

“Anya likes to pretend she’s hard core but she’s a huge lightweight,” Lexa whispered near Clarke’s ear.

“Really? Do you think it was a good idea to let her go then?” Clarke asked worriedly.

Lexa shrugged, “She’s fine, she’s a lightweight but she’s also responsible, sometimes crazily so.”

“Ok good. I w-“ Clarke was cut off by a piece of bread hitting the side of her head, she turned to face a giggling Raven, “What was that for?”

“Whispering is rude.”

“Sorry,” Clarke apologised.

“You should be Griffin.” Raven glared at her.

“I’m going to be honest with you, I’m quite curious about this Moonshine now.” Lexa confessed.

“I’ll go get you some!” Raven told them, “Wait here,” she said seriously.

Clarke was surprised when Raven came back ten minutes later, she wasn’t sure what had taken her so long, but after five minutes Clarke figured she’d forgotten. Raven carried two red cups in her hands, some of the drink spilling over the rim as she walked. She handed them the cups.

“I mixed it with sprite because I know that’s your favourite,” Raven said.

“You’re the best,” Clarke grinned at her friend. Raven leaned forwards and slapped her own cheek with her hand. Clarke rolled her eyes, “I’m not kissing your cheek.”

“It’s my payment,” Raven stated.

“Fine,” she pecked Raven’s cheek, “Why do you get so needy when you’re drunk?” she asked.

“I’m not needy, I just like affection,” she corrected.

“Of course.”

“Where’s Bellamy?” she asked suddenly.

“I don’t know,” Clarke shrugged.

“Not helpful.”

“I think he’s talking to Echo.” Lexa said.

Raven snapped her finger and pointed at Lexa, “Now that’s the kind of answer I’m looking for. Later losers!” she called back as she walked away, in search of Bellamy.

Lexa and Clarke just stared after her amusedly as she stumbled up the patio steps.

“Well that was…interesting.”

“I’m just glad she’s away from the fire,” Lexa said dryly.

“Are you ready to try this?” Clarke held up her cup.

“I’m always ready.”

Clarke made the mistake of talking a big gulp, it burned its way down her throat and she coughed as soon as it was down. Lexa seemed to be having the same problem.

“Oh my god that’s strong,” Clarke groaned.

“We should have suspected it really,” Lexa said, “She’s off her face, there’s no way she’s going to make a good drink.”

“You make a good point there.”

“Other than it burning me, it’s quite nice,” Lexa joked.

“Monty will be glad,” Clarke grinned, her head already feeling lighter. She took another sip, enjoying it a little more, now that she was aware how strong it was.

“How are you still drinking this?” Lexa asked.

Clarke smirked, “Can’t hold your liquor?” she teased, “Can I finally do something better than _Lexa the Great_?”

“I can hold my liquor just fine,” Lexa retorted.

Clarke tapped their cups together with a dull click, “Bottoms up then.”

* * *

When Clarke woke up she had an elbow in her stomach, a mouthful of hair and she couldn’t tell her legs apart from her covers. Her bed was way too small for two people. She tried to stay as still as possible, but eventually the need to pee over ruled her willpower, so as carefully as she could she slipped out of the bed. She was also suddenly aware of how naked she was, so she pulled on some clothes before creeping out the room to the bathroom.

The rest of the house was silent, which didn’t surprise her. She didn’t expect her friends up for a few more hours after a night like last night.

She was pretty sure they had gone skinny dipping, only to be pulled out of the water by a sober Octavia.

After brushing her teeth, washing her face and relieving herself, Clarke headed into the kitchen. She drank two glasses of water then grabbed a couple of Aspirin and refilled the glass.

Clarke tiptoed back into her bedroom and shut the door quietly behind her. She placed the Aspirin on her desk next to the glass of water. She was going to crawl back into bed with Lexa but she couldn’t figure out how to do it without waking the girl up. So instead, she picked up her sketched book, turned around her wooden desk chair and took a seat in it. Then she flipped open the book to a fresh page and started sketching.

After spending so much of her holiday with the brunette Clarke only had to look up at Lexa a few times as she sketched her. Her hair was wild, having come out of it’s plait some time last night, and her make up was starting to run down her face, making her look a bit like a racoon, but Clarke thought she looked beautiful.

The drawing was almost complete when Lexa started to stir. Clarke closed the book and placed it back on her desk, just as Lexa’s eyes fluttered open.

“Clarke?” she huffed.

“I’m here,” Clarke sat on the edge of the bed as Lexa shut her eyes again.

“Why are you shouting at me?”

Clarke chuckled, “I’m whispering.”

“Whisper whisper, please.”

“Ok,” Clarke said, barely audible.

“Thank you,” Lexa replied.

“I brought you some Aspirin and water,” Clarke told her.

“You are a beautiful, beautiful person Clarke Griffin.” Lexa stated.

After swallowing the Aspirin and the whole glass of water Lexa was feeling a little better. She shuffled over in the bed, pressing herself against the wall, then she tapped the spot next to her for Clarke to lie down on. Clarke spooned Lexa, rubbing her thumb over her stomach.

Suddenly Lexa tensed in Clarke’s arms.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked.

“I’m naked right now.” Lexa stated, she rolled around so she was facing Clarke, while at the same time, clutching the sheets to her chest.

“I know you are.”

“You’re not naked.”

“I know that too, I left to go to the bathroom so I had to put some clothes on.”

“We slept together.”

“You really like stating the obvious when you’re hung-over, don’t you?” Clarke teased.

Lexa chuckled, “Sorry. I just wish that my memory wasn’t so foggy right now. I know that’s something I want to remember.”

“You don’t remember any of it?”

Lexa shook her head, “I remember most of it. I can’t remember how we got in here though.” She added.

“You climbed through the window.” Clarke recalled.

“I what?!”

“Yeah, you climbed through the window, you made me walk in here and open it so you could climb through because you wanted to, and I quote, ‘Be the best Spiderman ever to exist’.”

“Oh my god,” Lexa groaned, mortified with herself.

“Don’t worry, I think you were definitely the best Spiderman, no need to be embarrassed.”

“I hate you,” Lexa grumbled as she buried her face in Clarke’s neck.

“That’s not what you were saying last night.”

“You are the worst.”

Clarke just shifted herself so she could capture Lexa’s lips in her own. She tasted a bit like Moonshine and old beer but Clarke didn’t mind…much. Eventually they pulled apart and Lexa rest her head on Clarke’s shoulder again.

“Your bed is tiny,” Lexa pointed out.

“I know.” Clarke replied. A few minutes later she said, “I like your hair by the way.”

Lexa looked at Clarke confusedly. She reached up and touched her head, her eyes widening when she realised her hair was down, it must have come undone during the night, “Oh my god.”

“You look beautiful, just like always.” Clarke said.

Lexa pushed herself into sitting position, and frantically started plaiting it only to realise she didn’t have a hair tie, a moment later, “Clarke give me your hair tie.”

“I don’t have one.”

“I can see it on your wrist.”

Clarke covered up her wrist with her other hand, “I don’t have one,” she repeated.

“Clarke,” Lexa all but whined, her lower lip jutting out, “My head hurts and I feel like shit, please just give me the hair tie.”

“Fine,” she slipped the band of her wrist and gave it to her, “But I think you look beautiful,” Clarke insisted.

Clarke stared into Lexa’s eyes and Lexa stared straight back. And when Lexa didn’t find anything but complete honesty and sincerity, she found herself sighing. Slowly she un-plaited her hair and let it fall naturally around her shoulders.

In front of her, Clarke smiled, her eyes softened at how vulnerable Lexa looked. Clarke reached out and ran a hand down the length of her tresses.

“Beautiful.”

* * *

Clarke was lying on her back, staring up at her bedroom ceiling. Lexa had just disappeared out the room to go to the bathroom, so Clarke was just left with her thoughts.

And her thoughts were only of Lexa at the moment, well Lexa and the fact that whatever their relationship was, had a definite countdown. She couldn’t help but think how much she already liked the girl, and they’d only known each other a week. It felt like so much longer. She didn’t have much time to think though because a few moments later her door slammed open and even though Clarke didn’t have a headache, she didn’t get hung over, she still cringed at the noise.

“I thought you had a headache,” Clarke said as she sat up.

“I had make up practically dripping down my face, how could you not tell me that?”

Clarke shrugged, “I don’t know, you looked cute. Kind of like a racoon. _Racoon eyes_.”

“Raven was waiting to go into the bathroom you told me to go too, she laughed at me Clarke.”

“Alright, I’m sorry,” Clarke chuckled, “Next time your make up is weird I’ll tell you.”

“Thank you, that’s all I ask for.”

“Do you feel better now?” Clarke asked.

“Yes much. Thanks for letting me use your toothbrush by the way.”

Clarke scrunched up her nose, “Ew that’s gross.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Clarke, my tongue was literally insi-“

“Lexa!” Clarke blushed furiously.

“How can you be embarrassed to talk about it but not to do it?” Lexa asked, grinning.

“I don’t know. Can we just-“ she gave Lexa a look, “Please.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Bellamy, “Morning girls!” he called through the door, “I’m making pancakes and bacon. It’ll be done in twenty.”

“Thanks Bell!” Clarke called back.

“Clarke, that was so loud,” Lexa groaned.

“I thought you were feeling better?”

“I am but I’m not _that_ better.”

Clarke chuckled, “Right, sorry. I’m so glad I don’t get hung over.”

“Can I hate you a little bit for it?”

 “Everyone else does, why not one more.” She shrugged indifferently. “So, what do you want to do for twenty minutes?” she asked.

“We could go help Bellamy make breakfast.”

“We could,” Clarke hummed, “Or… you could tell me what happened in summer 2013 to do with surfing,” she said thinking back to the day before.

Lexa thought a moment before speaking, “I’ll tell you what happened if you show me what you drew when I was playing water polo.”

Clarke bit her lip nervously, “…Deal.” She agreed finally, “But you have to go first.”

“Alright,” Lexa agreed easily, “When I was younger I used to take part in this surfing competition, I was really good-”

“How modest of you,” Clarke interrupted.

Lexa gave Clarke a look, “Anyway, I was good and I’d won for the last two years in a row.”

“Wow you must be good.”

“Do you want to hear the story Clarke?”

“Right, sorry.”

Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke’s cheek before continuing, “So I went to the competition quite confidently and I make it to the last round. But then this girl, who I’d never seen before also makes it to the final.”

“And you lost?”

Lexa nodded, “I did.”

“That’s not that embarrassing.”

“After the competition, I ended up slapping her across the face.”

Clarke laughed and gasped at the same time, “Oh my god, that’s terrible!”

“I know.”

“What happened after? Did she slap you back?”

“Of course she did. And then she became one of my closest friends.”

“Wait what?!”

“Yeah, it was Anya.”

“No way.”

Lexa nodded, “It’s true, that’s how we met.”

“A part of me isn’t surprised.” Clarke chuckled.

“Ok, ok, now you have to show me your drawing,” Lexa said sitting up in the bed, rather excitedly.

Clarke gave her a hesitant look, “Damn, I was hoping you’d forget.”

“I rarely forget.” Lexa told her, “I’m like an elephant.”

“You and your National Geographic,” she joked, poking Lexa’s side.

“Making fun of me won’t make me forget Clarke.”

“Ugh, fine.” Clarke slipped of the bed and out of Lexa’s arms; she moved the short distance to her desk and picked up the sketchbook. Lexa positioned herself so she was sitting on the edge of Clarke’s bed. Clarke flicked open to the right page, “It’s not very good and I’m sorry if you think it’s a little creepy,” she said as she handed over the book.

For a few minutes Clarke couldn’t read Lexa’s expression. Her eyes just raking over the sketch, and Clarke bit her lip nervously, suddenly feeling very on display.

When Lexa looked up a moment later she smiled softly at Clarke, “You’re very talented,” she stated simply and Clarke felt her shoulders relax.

“It makes it easier when the person I’m drawing is incredibly beautiful.”

Lexa cracked a huge grin, “Come here,” she said holding out her hand.

Clarke grasped Lexa’s hand, who tugged her closer. She straddled Lexa’s waist, reaching up to cup Lexa’s cheek as they brought their lips together in a searing kiss.

Clarke had just lifted Lexa’s shirt over her head when the door slammed open. “Breakfast is ready!” Raven and Octavia sang together loudly.

She broke their kiss to glare at her friends who didn’t even bother to look away. Clarke hugged Lexa closer to her, shielding her from her friends.

“Are you guys just going to keep staring?” Clarke asked.

“Yep,” Octavia said, her lips popping on the ‘p’.

“Hey Lexa, if you ever get tired of Clarke, feel free to give me a call,” Raven winked.

“Oh my god guys, just go,” Clarke groaned.

They shuffled out the room, giggling loudly, “We’re gone!” Octavia called, “But you better hurry up before Jasper and Lincoln eat all the pancakes.” They heard sound of padding footsteps before they disappeared.

“Well that was interesting,” Lexa drawled.

“Very,” Clarke extracted herself from Lexa’s grip, getting to her feet and swiping Lexa’s shirt off the floor where it had fallen minutes before. She tossed it at Lexa who snatched it out of the air, “Come on, I’m hungry and I know for sure that they weren’t exaggerating about Bellamy.”

Lexa tugged the shirt over her head and stood up with a sigh, “You’re probably right, Octavia wasn’t wrong about Lincoln either, now that I think about it we should probably hurry.”

* * *

They had been on holiday for two weeks now. But now Clarke could help but feel the weight of the end of their holiday over her shoulders.

It was early in the morning, really early. Clarke was sat on the sofa on the patio, a blanket draped over her shoulders as she used charcoal to sketch the sunrise. It was something she’d told herself she was going to do ever since she got there but never got around to doing it. She felt her phone buzz on the arm of the sofa.

 **_Lexa (5:59)_ ** _: Why are you texting me at 6 in the morning?_

 **_Clarke (5:59)_ ** _: I don’t know_

 **_Lexa (6:02)_ ** _: that makes sense_

Clarke chuckled; she could just image the grumpy smile on Lexa’s lips.

 **_Clarke (6:03)_ ** _: I could have told you that I just wanted to talk to you but that’s lame so I didn’t_

 **_Lexa (6:03)_ ** _: well it would’ve made me feel better about being up this early_

 **_Clarke (6:04)_ ** _: you’re so full of shit you know you were going to get up in half an hour_

 **_Lexa (6:05)_ ** _: those thirty minutes are important_

 **_Lexa (6:05):_ ** _What are you doing up so early anyway? Don’t you hate mornings?_

 **_Clarke (6:08):_ ** _I do but I’m outside drawing the sunrise_

After five minutes with no reply, Clarke figured Lexa had fallen back asleep. She placed her phone back down where it had been minutes before. Then she focused on her sketch again, trying to get the shape of the waves just right and the reflection of the sun.

“And here I was thinking you were lying.” Clarke looked up to see Lexa walking towards her, barefoot, still in her pyjamas and a blanket wrapped tightly around her.

Clarke grinned, “What are you doing out here?”

Lexa shrugged, “Some annoying girl texted me at six in the morning and woke me up. I don’t have anything better to do at this time in the morning.” She walked up the patio steps.

“Ha ha,” she laughed sarcastically, “You didn’t have to come outside with me.”

“I know. I wanted to. I brought cookies.” Lexa pulled a Tupperware box out from under her blanket and presented it to her.

“You made me cookies?” Clarke asked, surprised.

Lexa shook her head as she sat down on the sofa next to Clarke. Their shoulders brushed. “No, my dad made them last night but he made way too many. I was going to bring some around later today but I figured why not bring them now.”

Lexa opened the box and offered one to Clarke who took one, a happy smile on her lips, “Want half?” Clarke asked, “These things are huge.”

“Ok.”

They dug into their cookies, Clarke moaning quietly after her first bite, “Your dad is a genius.”

“Cookies are his specialty,” Lexa agreed.

“I may hide the whole box in my room,” she joked, “I also kind of wish I didn’t share this with you.”

“Who knew you were so selfish,” Lexa teased lightly.

“I’m not…but these cookies are _so_ good.”

“They are very delicious.”

Clarke slapped a hand onto Lexa’s knee, “Do I need to get your dad something in return?” she asked seriously.

“They’re just cookies Clarke.”

“ _Really good_ cookies.”

“You don’t have to get anything for him, don’t worry.”

Clarke shoved the rest of her cookie into her mouth, “If you say so.”

The corners of Lexa’s eyes creased as she grinned at the sight in front of her, “You’re kind of adorable, you know that?” she poked Clarke’s cheek, which was puffed out from having too much food in it.

Clarke swatted her hand away, “Stop that,” she laughed.

“Can I see what you’ve been drawing?” Lexa asked. The sketchbook was handed over as Clarke nodded. “Holy shit,” Lexa muttered to herself.

“You like it?”

“It’s beautiful. How you’re able to capture what you see on a page and make it look this good is beyond me.”

“Thanks.” Clarke said bashfully.

“I would pay money to have this.” Lexa told her honestly.

“Ok now you’re just saying things.”

Lexa shook her head, “I’m not.”

“Thank you then,” Clarke said sincerely, “Can you draw?”

Lexa shook her head; “Art was never something I was able to pick up.”

“And here I was thinking you could do everything.”

“ _Almost_ everything,” Lexa grinned. “Open you arms,” she ordered.

Clarke did as she was told. Lexa quickly closed Clarke’s book before placing it the ground along with the charcoal, then she shuffled around so that her back was against Clarke’s chest.

“What are we doing?” Clarke asked as Lexa sighed contently.

“We are cuddling, because you woke me up and now I’m tired.” Lexa said as her eyes drifted shut.

“We are, are we?”

“Uh huh.”

Clarke leaned back against the arm of the sofa and closed her eyes too. And as she drifted off into a light sleep, she tried to keep her mind off the fact that in seven days she would be leaving.

* * *

“Morning love birds.”

Clarke grimaced as she opened her eyes, light shining brightly in her eyes. She made out Monty and Jasper standing above her.

“Why is it so bright in my bedroom?” she grumbled.

“You’re outside, doofus,” Jasper said.

“I was wondering why you guys were in here.” She said. Clarke glanced down at Lexa who was clearly awake, but pressing her blanket over her eyes to protect them from the sun.

“Where’s everyone else?” Clarke asked.

“The girls and Bell went grocery shopping a while ago,” Monty told her, “We were given wake up duty.”

“You guys just didn’t want to food shop,” she accused.

“Guilty,” Jasper admitted, not bothering to deny it.

“You boys are so lazy.”

“Hey, it’s 8:30 and we’re up, I wouldn’t call that lazy.” Jasper defended.

Lexa shot up from where she was sitting, almost falling off of the sofa as she did so, “Did you just say it’s 8:30?” she asked.

“Yeah?” Jasper said, slightly confused.

Lexa scrambled to her feet, “Shit, shit, shit.”

“What’s going on?” Clarke asked.

“You know the aunt that let us use her scuba stuff?” Clarke nodded, “I told her I’d work for her today as payment. I’m supposed to start a 9 and you know how she is about punctuality.”

“Oh ok, crap, you should get going.” Clarke agreed. Indra was the most stoic person she’s ever met, she definitely didn’t want to get on the bad side of a woman like that.

“I’ll see you guys later,” Lexa rushed, she pressed a quick kiss to Clarke’s lips, “Bye Clarke.”

“Bye!” she called after the girl, as she dashed off the porch and hopped over the fence. Clarke watched her until she was out of sight.

“I’m going to go scavenge what food we have left,” Jasper said, disappearing into the house.

Clarke thought Monty would follow but he ended up sitting down where Lexa had just been, he leaned back so he was resting against Clarke’s chest and she wrapped her arms around his front.

“So you and Lexa huh?” he said.

“Monty, you know about us already.” She reminded him.

“No, I know. I mean, you really seem to like her.”

“I do really like her,” Clarke admitted quietly. “It’s actually a little scary.”

“We’re leaving in a week,” he stated.

“Please don’t remind me of that.”

“Ok, what do you want to talk about?” he asked.

Clarke was silent for a few moments, “What do I do?” she blurted.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Yeah well, I changed my mind.”

“Honestly, I don’t know what you should do, I’ve never been in your position before.”

“Monty,” she whined, “That’s so not helpful right now.”

“Sorry.” He apologised, “So you like her a lot, huh?” Clarke nodded and Monty smiled softly, “Well then, my advice is to tell her that. See where she is, and if she is where you are, maybe you could work something out?”

“Like long distance?”

“Yeah, I know how you hear all those stories about how it never works out, but it’s worth a shot right? Don’t you think it would be better to try rather than not? And if she’s not where you are then at least you know where you guys stand and you can just enjoy the rest of the time you have together.”

“I love you, you know that right?” Clarke mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of Monty’s head.

“I love you too.” Clarke ruffled his hair, “Hey stop that!” he laughed.

“Dude, you love it.”

The sound of the front door opening followed by loud chatter signified their friends’ return from the grocery store.

“Guys!” Octavia shouted, “Come help unload!”

Clarke groaned, Monty stood up and pulled Clarke to her feet, “Let’s go help.” He said.

“Alright,” she agreed reluctantly, “But I’m not getting the last bag this time.”

* * *

“Mamma Mia! Mamma Mia!” Everyone except Bellamy and Clarke were chanting.

“Guys we just watched a musical,” Clarke reminded them.

They decided to have a movie night when a sudden downpour of rain hit in the late afternoon. So now they all sat in the living room facing the TV. Monty Jasper and Raven were squished on the sofa and Bellamy sat on the armchair. Lincoln had come over after Octavia invited him, not that anyone minded at all, they sat on the floor in front of Raven. Clarke stood by the TV; they had been shouting various movie ideas at her until someone had suggested Mamma Mia. That had quickly caught on.

“That’s because they’re the best,” Octavia said.

“Mamma Mia is also the best,” Lincoln added. He sat behind Octavia on the floor, hugging her against him.

Clarke pointed at him with the DVD case, “You’re new, you don’t get a say.”

“Don’t listen to her,” Raven said, “You get a say Lincoln.”

“Thank you Raven.” A slapping sound resounded throughout the room as they high fived each other.

“Bellamy back me up, you don’t like musicals, you can’t possibly want to watch one.”

He shrugged before grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth, “We’re outmatched Clarke,” he said around a mouthful of popcorn.

“Guys-“ Clarke was interrupted by a tapping on the glass sliding door. Lexa stood on the other side of the glass sliding doors, she had a small smile on her lips even though she was dripping wet from being outside in the rain. Clarke gestured for her to come in with a wave of her hand.

There was a chorus of hellos as Lexa stepped inside; she closed the door behind her. Clarke abandoned her spot by the TV to go greet Lexa, “Hey. You’re soaked.”

“It is raining Clarke.” Lexa responded dryly.

Clarke just chuckled, “Come on, you can borrow some clothes.”

“When you come back we have to decide what to watch.” Octavia reminded.

“Yeah, yeah.” Clarke said, she grasped Lexa’s hand in her own and pulled her through the door into her bedroom.

Lexa shut the door behind them.

“How was scuba diving?” Clarke asked, she went to her drawers and began riffling through them in search of some clothes for Lexa.

“It was alright, there was this annoying kid who kept spitting out his breathing tube, though.”

“Sounds like you had a stressful time,” Clarke teased.

“Oh it was,” Lexa smirked.

Clarke turned, handing over a pair of shorts and tank top, “Can I do anything to help?”

Lexa laughed as she pulled Clarke towards her, “You know, that sounds like a terrible opening line to a porno.”

Clarke stuck her tongue out, “That’s what I was going for,” she winked.

Lexa kissed Clarke softly, she pushed her backwards a step, making her back into the drawers. Lexa rested her hands on them, leaning further into the other girl. They jerked apart as the door slammed open.

“I told you they were gonna be making out,” Raven called over her shoulder, “You owe me ten bucks Jordan.”

“Raven, what the hell!?” Clarke exclaimed.

“You guys were taking too long so I told them that you two would be making out,” she shrugged, “Now hurry up and get changed Lexa.”

“Lexa could’ve been naked you know,” Clarke told her.

“I would’ve liked to see that,” Raven winked. Clarke untangled herself from Lexa to push Raven out the door, “Just hurry up you two!” she called as Clarke swung the door closed.

As soon as the door had clicked shut Clarke gripped the bottom of Lexa’s shirt, tugging her close so she could kiss her again.

“Mmm,” Lexa groaned, “I should probably get changed, before Raven barges back in here.”

“Ugh,” Clarke released Lexa reluctantly, “Fine.”

Lexa quickly changed; glad to be out of her damp clothes. She especially made sure to tense her stomach muscles teasingly as she pulled Clarke’s shirt on. Clarke was glaring at her as she tugged the shirt into place.

“Don’t be so grumpy,” Lexa said, she prodded Clarke’s cheek until she smiled, “Now lets go watch a movie.”

As they re-emerged from Clarkes bedroom the group of friends in the living room began to applaud.

“Very funny guys,” Clarke said with a role of her eyes.

“So what are we watching?” Monty asked.

“Mamma Mia!” Raven and Octavia exclaimed together.

Lexa’s eyes lit up at the name of the movie, “Not you too,” Clarke pouted.

“How can you not like musicals?” Lexa asked incredulously, “Especially Mamma Mia.”

“They’re ok I guess, but they’re definitely not my first choice.”

Lexa batted her eyelashes purposefully, “Please Clarke?” she asked.

Clarke groaned, “Fine, you guys win. Mamma Mia it is.”

“Yes!” Raven high fived Octavia and Lincoln, “Hey Lexa, if we knew Clarke would agree so quickly if you asked her, we would have called you up sooner.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clarke asked.

“She means you’re _whipped_ ,” Jasper hollered, followed by some over exaggerated whipping noises. The rest of the gang was quick to join in. Clarke laughed amiably.

“Very funny guys, you can stop that now,” she said.

“So Mamma Mia it is?” Bellamy asked.

“I guess,” Clarke sighed.

She put the DVD in and pressed play. Then she settled onto the floor, resting her back against the front of the sofa, Lexa relaxed between her legs and when she was settled Clarke pulled a blanket over them.

The movie played, every once in a while Lexa would snuggle back into Clarke’s chest. And as Lexa sang softly under her breath during each song, Clarke thought she could definitely start to like musicals more, as long as Lexa was there to watch them with her.

* * *

The next morning, Clarke’s bare back was pressed against the wall and Lexa was buried in her neck. As she breathed Clarke felt small puffs of air against her skin, she rubbed her thumb over Lexa’s back.

“Clarke,” Lexa mumbled, “That tickles.”

“Sorry,” she whispered, stopping the movement.

“S’okay,” she said, her voice slurred from sleep.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Lexa yawned; she shuffled in the bed the rolled onto her back. “I’m up now. Morning,” she sighed.

Clarke chuckled, “Morning to you too.”

“Do you have any plans for today?”

“Nope, you?”

“Well I was hoping to do something with you.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Anything.”

Clarke hesitated for a second, her mind drifting back to her previous conversation with Monty. “Uh…I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

Lexa frowned, “That doesn’t sound very good.”

“No it’s good,” Clarke told her, “Or at least I hope it is.”

Lexa sat up and so did Clarke, their backs rest against the wall behind them. Clarke grasped Lexa’s hand, absentmindedly playing with her fingers.

“Clarke?”

“Sorry, I’m just a little nervous.”

“You can talk to me Clarke.”

“I know,” she nodded. “Ok, so you know I’m leaving in less than a week,” she began and she felt Lexa tense up next to her.

“I know.” Lexa let out a shaky breath, “I think I know what you’re going to say.”

“You do?”

Lexa nodded, “And maybe it’s best I leave before you do. I can take a good guess,” she said as she remembered Costia. Lexa was out of the bed and pulling on clothes before Clarke could stop her.

“Lexa stop,” she said just as Lexa pulled on a shirt.

“What Clarke?” Lexa snapped, “You’re just going to tell me that we just a summer fling, that you’re going back to DC and whatever we had was fun while it lasted. I don’t need to hear that.”

Lexa tugged on her shorts, which were still slightly damp from the night before. Clarke stumbled out the bed, wrapping the sheet around her and gripping it too her chest. She grabbed Lexa’s arm, spinning her back around.

“I wasn’t going to say any of that,” Clarke said sternly, “I was going to say that I really like you and suggest we try long distance. But if you think so lowly of me that you think I’d just toss you aside, maybe you should go!”

Lexa stared at her wide-eyed for a moment, then her gaze hardened, “Maybe I should.”

Lexa was out the door before Clarke could tell her she didn’t mean it. She collapsed onto her bed, gripping the sheets around her tightly. She felt the tears on cheeks before she realised she was crying.

* * *

That was how Raven found her half an hour later, crying on her bed. Wordlessly she wrapped an arm around Clarke’s shoulder and let her cry. Eventually the tears stopped and Clarke wiped her eyes.

“What happened? Where’s Lexa?” Raven asked gently.

“She left.” Clarke shrugged, “I wanted to talk to her about maybe doing long distance and she jumped to conclusions, thinking I actually wanted to dump her. Now we’re here.”

“Ok,” Raven nodded, “First you’re going to get dressed and then we’re going to go into the kitchen and I’m going to whip us up some pancakes and we’ll talk. Alright?”

Clarke smiled weakly, “You’re the best Raven.”

“What are best friends for, right?” she grinned, “Ok, start getting dressed. I’ll be in the kitchen and I expect you in there in five minutes. No sulking, got it?”

“You got it,” she nodded.

Five minutes later Clarke was padding into the kitchen. Raven was starting to mix the batter together. She went to go to help but Raven quickly shooed her away.

“You know you can’t cook Griffin, no point in starting now.”

Clarke chuckled softly, “Ok, you’re right.”

She stood on the other side of the counter, leaning her elbows on it as she watched Raven get to work.

Raven poured the now mixed batter into a hot pan, “So you want to do long distance and Lexa jumped to conclusions,” she said as a way of starting up the conversation again. Raven was always one to jump right into things.

Clarke nodded, “Yeah, it kind of escalated really fast.”

“The only advice I can give to you is to talk to her, Clarke,” Raven flipped the pancake over, “This thing that happened between the two of you happened really quickly,” she reminded, “You guys need to be on the same page.”

“You’re right, but she seemed really angry at me.”

“Clarke, we’re here for six more days. You can’t waste it moping around wondering what she’s going to say. If you want to fix stuff with her you’ve gotta do it soon.” Clarke nodded silently, Raven’s words were like a slap in the face, “Sorry, that was harsh.”

“No, you’re right.” Clarke told her, “Maybe in normal circumstances I could avoid her for a few days, but I can’t.”

“I still feel bad. Here,” she slid the first pancake onto a plate, “You get first pancake, straight out of the pan.”

“Thanks.” Clarke smiled softly, “For the pancake and for the advice.”

“No problem.”

Raven pointed at the plate, “Now scarf that shit down and make yourself so hot the Lexa will have to agree with everything you say.”

Clarke just shook her head and cut into the pancake. She felt slightly better, Raven’s methods weren’t exactly normal but she definitely made them work.

* * *

Usually when Clarke first met parents she felt nervous, but in that moment her mind was too focused on Lexa to feel anything but worried about what she was going to say to her. It was now midday, even though Raven’s pep talk helped some, it still took her some time to work up the courage to actually come over to Lexa’s house. She pressed the doorbell and she could hear it sound inside the house.

A minute later the door swung open, revealing a kind looking man with Lexa’s eyes.

“Hello Mr Woods, I’m Clarke Griffin. I’ve been living next door to you for the past two weeks.”

“Hi Clarke, I know who you are. My daughter speaks highly of you,” he said.

“I was wondering if I could come in and speak to her?”

“You can,” he nodded, stepping aside to let her in, “She came home this morning quite upset though. Do you happen to know what that was about?” he asked, arching an eyebrow curiously and it was almost as if Clarke was looking at Lexa, the expression was so similar.

“Yeah, I think that was partly my fault,” she sighed, “But I’m trying to fix it.”

He nodded slowly, “Alright. The stairs are there,” he said gesturing to them, “Lexa’s room is the far door on the right.”

“Thank you,” she said appreciatively.

Clarke had a foot on the first step when Lexa’s father spoke again, “And Clarke?”

“Yes?” she asked.

“Don’t hurt my little girl,” his voice was soft, but Clarke could hear the strength behind it and she had a feeling he was not a man you wanted to get on the wrong side of, “She may not need me to fight her battles but that doesn’t mean I want to see her hurt either.”

“I won’t,” Clarke told him. _I hope_ , she thought.

“Good.”

Clarke strode up the steps them, taking them two at a time. She paused outside of Lexa’s bedroom. She could hear music playing on the other side and she wasn’t sure whether that was a good or a bad thing.

She knocked but when there was no answer, she turned the handle and slowly pushed it open. Lexa was lying on her back staring at the ceiling. She looked up when her door opened and Clarke could tell she’d been crying.

Lexa turned off her speakers and the silence in the room was almost deafening. Neither girl said anything for the first few moments. When it didn’t appear as if Lexa was going to throw her out of her house, Clarke stepped further into the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

“Hi,” Clarke said, her voice raspier than intended.

“Hi.” Lexa replied.

“I need to talk to you.”

Lexa sighed, she stood up and moved to stand in front of the blonde. There was an awkward distance between them and all Clarke wanted to do was pull Lexa into a hug and never let her go, but instead she stayed where she was, “No, I need to talk to you. I have to apologise for how I reacted this morning.”

“Lexa-“

“Clarke please,” Lexa said, Clarke nodded so Lexa continued, “I over reacted, I shouldn’t have assumed the worst of you. And I know I shouldn’t blame others for what I did but I had a previous situation where someone I really liked left me and I hated to have that feeling back. I’m sorry, Clarke.” Lexa said sincerely.

Clarke stepped forwards suddenly, wrapping Lexa up in the hug she had wanted to give her since she walked through the door, “I forgive you. Now I’d like to apologise for telling you to leave this morning.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Lexa said, “I understand why you would have wanted me to leave.”

“Still, if you could forgive me I’d feel a lot better.”

“You’re forgiven,” Lexa told her.

Clarke brought their lips together for a tender kiss. Lexa’s hands rested on Clarke’s waist. “God, we’re just a couple of dramatic teenagers, aren’t we?” she chuckled.

“Apparently so,” Lexa said, laughing along, “Come.”

She tugged Clarke over to her bed and laid down, Clarke did the same and they spent the next ten minutes wrapped in each other arms silently. Every so often Lexa would kiss Clarke’s hair and with each kiss Clarke would smile.

“Earlier today,” Lexa began, breaking the silence, “You said you wanted to try long distance. Did you mean that?”

“Yeah, if you don’t want to I’d understand. It’s not for everyone.”

“…I would like too.” Lexa said.

“It will be hard,” Clarke told her.

“I know.”

“We’ll barely get to see each other.”

“I know that too.”

“We’ll be in different states.”

“Are you trying to scare me away Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“No, but if you’re going to be scared I’d rather it be now than when we’re six months down the line.”

“I want to try this Clarke.” Lexa said firmly.

Clarke felt herself smiling, “Ok. I was just making sure.” A few moments passed before she spoke again, “You don’t think we’re rushing into this? We’ve only known each other for two weeks.”

“Maybe so,” Lexa shrugged, “But it feels like much longer. Don’t tell me you are the one who is being scared now?”

“Sorry.”

Lexa brushed Clarke’s hair away from her neck. She pressed soft kiss there that made Clarke giggle, which only spurred her on until Clarke had tears streaming from her eyes from laughing too much. Eventually they settled down again, this time Lexa in Clarke’s arms.

“So we’re basically dating now, right?” she blurt out, “You’re my girlfriend?”

Lexa laughed, “Yes Clarke, I think it’s safe to say we’re dating.”

“Ok. Just checking.”

* * *

“Where are we going?” Clarke asked for the third time since they climbed into Lexa’s car.

“Yeah, tell us Woods,” Raven added.

“It’s a surprise.” Lexa told them again.

“You mean it’s a surprise for Clarke,” Octavia smirked, “You couldn’t care less if we knew or not.”

Lexa chuckled but she didn’t deny it, “Perhaps.”

“Man, both of you are so _whipped_.” Octavia exclaimed.

“Says you,” Clarke retorted, “You and Lincoln are basically sealed at the hip.”

Octavia frowned, “Shut it Griffin.”

“So Lexa,” Clarke said turning to her girlfriend, “Where are we going?”

“Oh my god, you’re like a child,” she joked.

“Hey!”

“We’re almost there, don’t worry.”

They drove for five more minutes before Lexa began to slow down, pulling the car over to stop. Bellamy pulled up next to them in the car he and the boys were in. Clarke glanced around, it taking a second for her to recognise where they were.

“This is where we surfed,” she noted.

She spotted Lexa’s friends already by the water, like that had been the first time they’d surfed.

“Yep.” Lexa nodded.

“We’re surfing?” Clarke asked excitedly.

“We are, Jasper reminded me that he still hadn’t surfed yet,” she shrugged.

“You’re so sweet,” Clarke told her.

“I can’t take all the credit, it was also Lincoln’s idea. For you,” she said looking at Octavia, who grinned widely at the news.

Clarke leaned across and connected their lips only to break apart when Raven and Octavia made gagging noises.

“I’m getting out the car before I throw up,” Raven said.

“I copy that.” Octavia added as the two girls scrambled out of the car although Clarke had a feeling Octavia really just wanted an excuse to see Lincoln faster.

“I hate you guys!” Clarke called after them.             

She sighed, flopping against the back of the chair; she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I think they mean well,” Lexa said.

“Probably.” Clarke agreed.

“So Lincoln and Octavia are also going to try long distance.”

“Yeah, that’s what she told me yesterday,” Clarke nodded, “I’m happy for them. I haven’t seen Octavia this relaxed around a guy that wasn’t Bellamy in so long.”

“I’m happy for Lincoln too. They seem to match each other very well.”

“Agreed,” she said, “Wait. Is that a picnic? And a bonfire?” Clarke asked, she sat up straighter as she glanced down at the beach. There were blankets and a large basket set up as well as a large pile of logs and kindling that still had to be set alight.

“It is.” Lexa nodded, “That is the surprise.”

“Oh my god, you set this up?” Clarke smiled widely as Lexa nodded.

“You leave in three days, I thought we could do something special with everyone. I thought we could have the picnic with everyone and maybe have one last date tomorrow, just the two of us?”

Lexa sounded so nervous that it made Clarke want to laugh but she held it back, instead simply saying, “I’d love too. And this,” she gestured in front of them, “Is so perfect.”

“We should get going,” Lexa said, “The waves are looking really good right now.”

* * *

Clarke was thoroughly exhausted from surfing, even though she’d done a lot more falling than actually standing on the board. Lexa tossed her a towel from the back of her car and she wrapped it around herself. The two girls tugged on shirts but didn’t bother with shorts until their bikini bottoms were dry.

They had been the last two in the water, everyone else was already relaxing on the blankets while Raven and Lincoln started on setting the bonfire.

As Clarke and Lexa neared the group of friends they could hear Jasper retelling when he managed to stay standing for ten seconds.

“I could’ve stayed up longer if that rock hadn’t been in the way.” He finished.

“Sure,” Monty said unbelievingly.

“It’s true!”

“I checked dude, there was no rock.” He said earning a round of laughter.

Jasper flicked a piece of driftwood in Monty’s direction and laughed good naturedly, “Ok, maybe it wasn’t the rock.”

“You surfed well Jasper,” Lexa told him as she and Clarke found free spot on a blanket.

“See Lexa thinks I did well.” He said to everyone, “Thank you Lexa.” She nodded in response.

“How’s the fire looking?” Bellamy called over to Raven and Lincoln.

“We’re almost there,” Lincoln told them, “It’s just starting to catch.”

“That reminds me,” Lexa said, “Monty, I bought marshmallows for roasting.”

His jaw dropped, “Lexa I love you,” he said holding his hands over his heart melodramatically.

“They’re in the basket,” she told him.

Monty dashed over to it, pulling out one of the bags of pink marshmallows Lexa had brought, “Woah, dude how many sandwiches did you make?” he asked.

She shrugged, “A lot, they’re all peanut butter and jelly by the way.”

“Good choice,” Octavia said.

“Thanks, they’re about all I can make,” she admitted, “They’re also very quick to make.”

“Anyone want one?” Monty asked, holding up the first Tupperware box.

A few hands went up so he passed the box around, it came back to him empty so he shut it and tossed it back in the basket. He and Lexa volunteered to go find some suitable sticks to roast with.

Octavia came over to sit next to Clarke in the spot that Lexa had been in moments ago, “Sup Griffin,” she said in greeting.

“Oh no, what do you want?” she teased.

“Alright, I won’t talk to you then,” she said jokingly, she went to leave but Clarke grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” She rolled her eyes, “What did you want to talk about?” she asked.

“I didn’t necessarily want to talk, more I wanted to play,” she revealed a bag of marshmallows, “Chubby Bunnies.”

“Oh you’re so on.”

Lexa and Monty came back five minutes later to find the two girls with their cheeks puffed out, drool dribbling down their chins and choked laughter as they tried to say chubby bunny without the marshmallows falling out of their mouths.

Raven strode over to Lexa, tapping her on the shoulder, “This is what you’re getting yourself into,” she said gesturing to Clarke, “I’m not saying you should consider a night with me…but I’m totally saying you should consider it,” she said in a teasing tone.

Clarke spit out her marshmallows onto the floor, “Hey! Reyes, no hitting on my girlfriend.” she wiped around her mouth.

“Ha! I won!” Octavia said a moment later, as soon as she’d spat out her own marshmallow lump.

Raven high fived Octavia making Clarke narrow her eyes suspiciously, “You guys totally planned that, didn’t you?” she accused.

“You have no proof,” Octavia smirked.

“Oh that’s proof enough Blake.” Clarke retorted, “And seriously Raven you’ve gotta stop with the flirting,” she placed a protective hand around Lexa’s waist.

“You afraid I’m gonna steal your girl?” Raven teased.

“I was almost certain you were straight,” Clarke recalled.

“I’d turn for you any day baby,” Raven winked in Lexa’s direction.

“Oh god,” Clarke groaned she pressed her forehead against Lexa’s shoulder, who was laughing softly.

Raven just laughed, “You know I’m all bark and no bite,” she dismissed, “Well mostly anyway,” she added.

“Clarke, are you gonna pick that up?” Bellamy asked as he pointed at the marshmallow wad, which was now covered in sand, “It’s kind of gross to look at.”

“Do I have to?” she pouted.

“Just put it in the fire princess, you too O.”

“Ugh fine,” Clarke grimaced as she picked up the marshmallow and tossed it into the bonfire. Octavia did the same. “That was so gross,” she told Lexa.

Lexa just laughed and shook her head. She pressed a kiss to Clarke’s lips, “You’re sweet.”

“How was that sweet? That was so revolting.”

“No. You’re sweet, you taste sweet.” Lexa clarified.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“It was probably the marshmallows.”

“It was definitely the marshmallows.”

“I’m also naturally sweet,” Clarke joked.

“…Sure you are.”

They stayed at the beach until it was dark. When everyone started to get cold they packed up the picnic. The basket significantly lighter now that all the sandwiches were gone. When they got back to Polis Beach, Lexa went back to her house to drop off the picnic supplies and change, then she headed over to Clarke’s. She let herself in and wound her way into Clarke’s bedroom, where the girl was already tucked up in bed. She climbed in next to the girl. As she hugged Clarke close, she savoured the feeling because she knew that in a few days moments like these would only be memories.  

* * *

It was strange. On one hand Clarke felt as if the past three weeks lasted an entire year but on the other hand they passed in a flash. Her bag was on top of the chest of drawers all ready and packed, except for one last shirt, which she refused to place into the bag. It was one of Lexa’s shirts, they had exchanged shirts with each other, deciding that it might make them feel closer. If Clarke placed it in her bag that it would mean she was actually leaving today, she didn’t want to leave.

Lexa had gone back to her house to shower and change but she said she would be back soon. So Clarke had taken advantage of that time to get her packing done, while Lexa wasn’t there to distract her.

“Why so sad princess?” Clarke heard Lexa asked from the door.

Clarke smiled shakily at her girlfriend, “You know why,” she sighed.

Lexa copied the sound, “Yeah.” She hugged Clarke from behind, only to have Clarke turn in her arms and press her face into her neck.

“Is it ridiculous how sad I am right now?” Clarke asked, her voice muffled.

“No,” Lexa all but whispered, “I feel exactly the same. When do you leave again?”

“About an hour.”

Then Lexa was kissing her, her kisses were rushed and desperate but it was what Clarke needed because that was exactly how she felt. As Lexa pushed Clarke onto the bed things began to slow down, the kisses became more tender and their touches gentler.

As Lexa rand her hands down Clarke’s stomach, she wondered when the next time she would be able to do this.

“We’re going to see each other soon,” Clarke said next, she spoke with so much sincerity that Lexa felt like she had to believe her.

* * *

Clarke had just buttoned her shorts back up when her door opened and Bellamy stuck his head in the door.

“Hey, I’m packing up the car now,” he told them, “We’re going to be leaving in about twenty minutes.”

“Ok, I’ll bring my bag out.”

“Great,” he smiled at them before disappearing again.

When Lexa turned towards Clarke she caught her wiping the corner of her eye with the back of her hand.

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed.

“I know I shouldn’t be crying,” she sniffed. She hugged Clarke close. “I am so glad I met you Lexa Woods.”

“You too Clarke.” Lexa clenched her eyes shut and willed herself not to cry, one of them had to be strong. They stayed like that until Bellamy called Clarke again. Then dejectedly, she zipped up the bag and brought it out to the car, Lexa trailing next to her.

Lincoln and the rest of Lexa’s friends were outside saying their goodbyes. Clarke placed her back in the back of the car before making her rounds, saying goodbye to everyone and promising to keep in touch. Clarke finished back next to Lexa, who had been staring at the ground the whole time she had been saying goodbye.

Not knowing how to start, Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek, then another one to her lips.

“Text me, alright?” Clarke said.

“Of course.”

“Anytime, any day, about anything. Even if you think it’s stupid.”

She nodded, “The same for you.”

“Clarke,” Monty called over to her. He and the rest of gang were already in the car, Octavia was just settling into a seat, “We need to get going,” he said and Clarke could tell he didn’t like saying the words just as much as she didn’t like hearing them.

“Ok,” she called back.

“May we meet again Clarke,” Lexa spoke, her voice soft.

“We _will_ meet again. Soon.”

“Soon.”

Clarke pressed a final kiss to Lexa’s lips. Then she climbed into the car, she pulled her seatbelt over her shoulder and it clicked into place. Lincoln placed a comforting arm over Lexa’s shoulders and they both waved as the car drove away.

Clarke watched them out the window until they were out of sight.

Eventually she turned around in her seat again. And as Raven smiled comfortingly and Octavia rested her head on her shoulder, Clarke knew that eventually everything would be ok.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


End file.
